Digimon Beyblade: Dark Spirit
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Three strange bladers with three strange beys come out of nowhere and challenge Davis, Ross, and Ken. Now, they have a dark bey with a dark past. They'll have to face a ghost from their past as well as one of their own
1. Vampire Blader

Long ago a meteor fell to Earth. When that meteor fell, two top shape items were made. One of the light and one of the dark. The two of them clashed together and soon were made. This became the story of a game known as Beyblade. After the defeat of Oscuro, the Star Bladers spread out to the world. Over an entire year has passed since that day.

"Let it rip!" People gathered to watch a battle. One of the people who were battling was wearing a blue long sleeve with a red vest that had flame patters on it and black shorts with blue down the sides. The battle didn't last long as one bey was sent flying.

"That's it. The reigning champion is Davis Motomiya." The D.J. announced.

"I am on fire." Davis said with the audience cheering. When the battle was over, Davis met up with Kari, his girlfriend, and their partners. The white half of Kari's outfit now poofed out by a centimeter, had short sleeves, petal like pieces around the divided line and the sleeves, and magenta pants with a skirt over it. Her hair grew and wore a hairband. Davis lifted her up and spun her around. "How was I?"

"Great as always." Kari said.

"There's no one alive that can beat you." Veemon said.

"As much as I like to ravish in your victory, we've got to meet up with the others." Gatomon said.

"She's right. We should get going." Kari said. Davis grabbed her hand and they left.

…

Ross

Ross and his partners were walking through the city. He wore a sky blue shirt with a white collared, short sleeve jacket with black pants. He was listening to music and was going to meet up with the others.

"Excuse me, are you Ross?" Ross removed his headphones to see someone in a black silk cloak and hood.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ross asked and under that hood the person was grinning.

….

Ken

Ken wore a grey shirt with a soccer ball design and blue stripes running from his shoulders to his back and jeans. He and Wormmon were on their way to meet with the others.

"What do you think is going on today? A picnic, a dinner together?" Wormmon said.

"I'm sure it has more than just food." Ken said. Then the area around grew darker. "Is it getting cloudy?"

"No clouds." Ken looked behind him to see someone that was about seven feet tall and wore a cloak himself.

"Who are you?" Ken said.

…

The Digidestine

Davis and Kari met up with the others while they were waiting for Ross and Ken. Each of them changed their appearances. T.K. wore a dark green shirt with the sides and the sleeves a lighter green and wore dark brown shorts with many pockets in it. Yolei wore a jean skirt with high red socks, a red vest and a white long sleeve shirt under it and had a big bow around her neck with a bubblegum pink bandanna. Cody wore a dull purple short sleeve with a grey long sleeve under it with khaki pants.

"I wonder where Ken and Ross are. It's not like them to be late." Cody said.

"Ken would have told me if he was running late." Yolei said.

"I'm sure they'll show up. In the meantime, who wants a battle?!" Davis said.

"Where do you get the enthusiasm to battle, especially after you got done with one?" T.K. said.

"I've got to keep up my title. Now come on T.K. or Cody, let's battle." Davis said. Before either of them could answer, they all heard some sort of commotion. In a different part of the city, someone else was in a black cloak was attacking everything in his sight.

"This should get his attention." He said. He had a red and black bey spinning near him. He saw a few innocent people and had it attack. They bey circled around, tormenting them until it would actually attack them.

"Stop that!" Davis launched his bey, Meteor Dragix, and stopped the bey. Both beys jumped into their owners hand and the mystery man was faced with all of them.

"What's the big idea?" Yolei said.

"Why are you attacking people?" Hawkmon said.

"You're Davis Motomiya. I finally found you."

"You did this to get my attention? Just who are you?" Davis asked and he through off the cover. This person had crimson red hair, a red scarf, a black coat that flowed back, a red shirt with a white jagged line going down, and black pants.

"My name is Fenir Cristro and this is my bey, Blazing Dracrule. I was sent here to battle you, Davis Motomiya."

"You could have looked my name up in the phone book and give me a call. If you want to battle than bring it one." Davis said.

"Hold up Davis, I've got a bad feeling about this guy." T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right. Why would he attack people just so he could battle you?" Patamon said.

"I don't know, but he can't get away with it." Davis said as he placed Dragix in his launcher and took aim. Fenir did the same.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Both of their beys spun around. Both circled around and crashed into each other. Yolei pulled out her computer and began to analyze Fenir's bey.

"What do you got Yolei?" Hawkmon said.

"Blazing Dracrule V395S. It's an attack type like Dragix." Yolei said. "There's something else about this fusion wheel. They kind of look like fangs, but all other data is inconclusive. I don't understand, that never happened before."

"That's right. This bey is named after the king of the vampires, Dracula." Fenir said.

"Vampire?" Davis said.

"Watch closely, as my bey drains the life out of yours. Dracrule!" Fenir said as Dracrule launched attack after attack.

"You'll have to do better than that." Davis said.

"Okay." Fenir said. Dracrule jumped off from the ground and off a wall as it attacked from above.

"Shake it off." Davis said as Dragix raced around, but Dracrule wouldn't get off. "What gives? Why won't it come off?"

"You can't shake a vampire away from its meal. Once it sinks its fangs into his victim, the victim can't break free." Fenir said. In astral figures, a red and black vampire had a grip on the red dragon.

"Then let's try beating it off." Davis said. Dragix charged straight and banged into a wall, managing to get Dracrule off. "They say you've got to drive a wooden steak into a vampire's heart, but let's see if fire from above works. Now Dragix!" Dragix started spinning and launched into the air. "Special move! Dragix! Dragon Meteor!" Dragix dived right down with the dragon and slammed into Dracrule. Dragix pushed down hard and caused an explosion and Dragix was the one to come through the smoke.

"Alright! He won." T.K. said.

"Nice job Davis." Cody said. Davis was happy himself, but then they heard Fenir chuckling.

"You really think it's over?" Fenir said. When the dust settled, Dracrule was still spinning strong.

"How did he withstood that?" Davis said.

"Yolei?" Kari said thinking she would have the answer.

"I don't know. I can't find any other data on that bey than what it looks like on the outside and what type it is." Yolei said. "It's like something is blocking my computer from gathering any data. Whatever that bey is, it's not your standard everyday bey."

"I believe now it's my turn." Fenir said and Dracrule started to glow a crimson light. "Special move! Dracrule! Life Suffering Fang!" The astral vampire rose as it attacked. The bey jumped up and snapped down like fangs in a red and black light. It sent Dragix crashing into a building and stopped spinning.

"No way! I lost?!" Davis said as he could not believe it. Neither could any of his friends. Fenir laughed in his victory.

"You're suppose to be a champion. That's so pathetic it's laughable." Fenir said and Davis gritted his teeth at him.

"Let's go another round." Davis said.

"Maybe some other time. I already have what I came for." Fenir said.

"What does that mean?" Davis said, but he didn't get an answer. A dust cloud just blew past them and when it cleared, Fenir was gone. "Who was that guy and what did he want?"

…

Ross

Ross faced the mysterious man. He continued to wonder who he was and what he wanted with the stranger still smirking under the hood.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Gotsumon said.

"Is it because he's a total stranger and wearing a black cloak?" Aquamon said in a sarcastic tone.

"I won't ask again. What do you want?" Ross said. The man began to chuckle through his teeth and started to laugh crazy. Whoever this man was, he was not a sane one.


	2. Savage Werewolf

Ross wondered who this person was and what he wanted. The strange person through off what covered him. This person was a guy that wore a sleeveless blue shirt and leather vest with leather pants. He also wore a spikey dog collar around his neck. He had brown hair in spikes and part of it looked like pointed ears. A better look at his teeth made them look sharp like fangs and his nails sharp as well.

"You asked earlier who I was. I am known as Dreyar Kamasu. I came here to crush you, Ross Brian."

"Crush me?" Ross said.

"That's right. I like you to meet my bey, the ultimate balance type." Dreyar said as he held up a blue and dark green bey. "This is Crescent Werevler W247T. It's also known as the werewolf of the moon."

"You want to battle me? No thanks, I don't battle weirdos like you." Ross said, but Dreyar was just chuckling.

"I don't seem to remember giving you a choice." Dreyar said as he took aim with his launcher.

'What's the deal with this guy? He doesn't seem to have a straight head.' Ross thought.

"Ross, what are you going to do?" Gotsumon said.

"That's so simple that I can answer it. You battle me." Dreyar said and launched without warning. Ross jumped out of the way and brought out his bey, Blade Leviathan.

"You've asked for it." Ross said and launched as the two beys clashed against each other. "Attacking someone who wasn't even ready? You really are not right in the head."

"Whatever. I just can't wait to tear you to bits." Dreyar said. Werevler attacked and slammed Leviathan right into the wall of a building and pushed it down the side.

"That bey is a balance type like Leviathan. It also has some power." Ross said.

"We're just getting started." Dreyar said.

"Quick Leviathan, try and get out of there." Ross said and Leviathan was able to get out of Werevler's grasp. "Now let's start slashing." Leviathan tried attacking, but none of Leviathan's attacks were doing anything. "I don't get it. Why isn't any of my attacks doing anything?"

"I told you I hold the ultimate balance type." Dreyar said as he was laughing like a psychopath. "You had your turn and now it's mine." Werevler attacked again and was pushing Leviathan back. "Now watch this." Werevler moved to a light post and shred around it causing it to fall over.

"Move out of the way!" Ross ordered and Leviathan just barely avoided the light post.

"This guy is insane." Gotsumon said.

"When he said he was going to "crush" Ross I thought it was just an expression." Aquamon said.

"Oh no, I want to break your bey until you can't use it anymore." Dreyar said. Werelver started to grin against Leviathan, but Ross wasn't going down easily.

"You are one messed up guy. No way am I going to lose to you." Ross said as Leviathan was able to hold its ground. "Now Leviathan, push it away." Leviathan gave Werevler an uppercut and sent it flying.

"Pathetic." Dreyar said. Werevler used the momentum and smashed into a building.

"Now what is he doing?" Ross said. Werevler came down and grinded against the debris that were on the ground and shot it all at Leviathan. Leviathan tried its best to avoid them all.

"It's no use trying to run." Dreyar said.

"Okay, I won't run." Ross said and Leviathan stopped right in its tracks.

"Say what?" Dreyar said and some rocks smashed into Leviathan. "Why did he take the hit?"

"It's going to take more than rocks to bring down Leviathan." Ross said and Leviathan was still going strong. "Now full force!" Leviathan charged right in for a smash attack and slammed right into Werevler.

"I told you it's no use. I think it's time I put an end to this." Dreyar said. "Special move! Werevler! Crescent Werewolf Claw!" The astral form of a dark blue werewolf was formed and howled. The bey slashed at Leviathan as the werewolf slashed at the aquatic beast in a crescent moon form. It blew Leviathan past Ross and caused it to stop spinning.

"No way!" Ross said.

"Did Ross really loose?" Gotsumon asked as no one, but Dreyar believed what was in front of their eyes.

"I told you I would win." Dreyar said. Ross picked up Leviathan and saw it was covered in marks.

"What the heck? Leviathan is covered in claw marks." Ross said. He looked to Dreyar to see how he did it. "Who exactly are you?"

"You're wondering about those marks? Take a look." Dreyar said. He held up his bey and showed the answer.

"His spin track, fusion wheel, and energy ring have blades?" Ross said.

"I like to think them more as claws." Dreyar said as he snickered. "You weren't a match for me to begin with."

"Say that again and I'll show you what I can really do." Ross said.

"I would love to break your bey into pieces, but I've got somewhere else to be." Dreyar said as he took off.

"Get back here you creep and we'll see who's bey breaks." Ross called out.

"Hey Ross!" Ross and his digimon turned their heads to see Davis and the others.

"Hey guys. You came at a bad time." Ross said.

"What happened here?" T.K. said.

"Some creep came out of nowhere and challenged me. He totally beat me too with a bey I've never even seen before." Ross said.

"That's just what happened to me." Davis said.

"It can't be a coincidence that both of you were challenged." Yolei said. "I'm starting to get worried about Ken. What if he's being challenged by someone who is with these two?"

"We better find him fast." Davis said.

…

Ken

Ken and Wormmon backed away from the giant that stood over them. The big guy tore off his cloak. He had short black hair that wore a green shirt with black jacket and pants. His clothes looked like the edges were torn up with a scar on his forehead.

"Who are you?" Ken said.

"My name is Francis. I came here to beat you." He held up his green and black bey and launcher. "Do you think you can beat this Thunder Fransco G825B?"

"How he can even have a firm grasp on his bey and launcher without breaking it?" Wormmon said. "Now I know how the villagers feel when they met Frankenstein."

"This guy might be big, but let's see how skilled he is." Ken said and pulled out his bey, Earth Capricorn, and his launcher. "Alright Francis, I accept your challenge."

"3…2…1! Let it rip!"


	3. Dark Trio

Small explosions could be heard through the city. Ken was battling against the giant Francis, but he was having a difficult time. Francis' bey, Fransco, charged at Capricorn and in one hit, Capricorn was sent flying.

"Someone seems real tough. Let's see how tough you truly are. Go!" Ken said. Capricorn tried to attack, but no matter how many times it tried, Fransco wouldn't move.

"No good." Francis said. Fransco gave Capricorn and uppercut and sent it high in the air.

"What's going on Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"If I had to guess, I say the strength he put in his launch is what's causing this. It's making his bey go harder than usual." Ken said.

"Yes. The spin in by Fransco goes even harder with my muscle power." Francis said. Fransco attacked again. Capricorn was able to avoid it, but when Fransco crashed into a building, it caused part of the building to collapse.

"Whoa! That thing is stronger than it looks." Ken said. "If this battle goes on for too long, Capricorn will lose power."

"Yes. My Fransco is not a stamina type, but he holds out longer than any bey could." Francis said.

"Then I'll have to drain it of all that power before Capricorn loses all of his." Ken said. Capricorn went to attack and went on a barrage of attacks.

"Come one Ken. I know you can do it." Wormmon said.

"Smash, Fransco." Francis called out. A dark green version of Frankenstein rose up from the bey and smashed its hands against Capricorn.

"This isn't good. I won't hold out much longer at this rate." Ken said. "There's got to be a weakness somewhere in that bey."

"I hope you find it soon." Wormmon said.

"I really wish Yolei was here to tell me more of that bey." Yolei said.

"Not a good idea to take focus away from the battle." Francis said as Fransco smashed right into Capricorn and sent it flying through a building.

"Capricorn!" Ken said as he and Wormmon raced over to the otherside. Capricorn was still spinning, but barely holding on. "This isn't good."

"This is only going to get worse." Francis said as he walked forward. As far as Ken was concerned, he could only do one thing.

"I have no choice. I'll have to try and end this in one shot. Summon all your strength Capricorn and let's finish this." Ken said. Capricorn was able to move and shot in the air by jumping off a rock. "Special move! Capricorn! Crater Eruption!" The astral form of the goat was formed. It came down, head first, and smashed into the ground. However, even though the ground opened up and gas was being released, Fransco wasn't moving.

"No way!" Wormmon said.

"How is he able to withstand it? Is there any way for us to beat this guy?" Ken said.

"You showed me your special move, now I will show you mine." Francis said. Fransco was storing up electricity and the projection of Frankenstein rose up. "Special move! Fransco! Lightning Grip!" Frankenstein reached out and grabbed the goat as it was getting shocked. Fransco caused an explosion and blew Ken back.

"Ken, are you alright?" Wormmon said as he was in concern with Ken trying to sit up straight.

"I've been better." Ken said. When he was able to see straight, he saw that Francis already left. "That's weird. How could a giant like him just disappear?"

"Hey Ken!" Ken saw that the other digidestine managed to find him. Yolei slid down right next to him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Yolei said as she was checking his body.

"Calm down. I'm fine." Ken said.

"What happened? It looks like a tornado went through this place and it was carrying some Tyrannomon." Veemon said.

"Ken, did you just get done battling someone?" Davis said.

"Yeah. A big guy that had a powerful bey." Ken said.

"The same thing happened to Davis and myself. These two freaks came out of nowhere and attacked us." Ross said. "Both of them had beys we never saw before and we couldn't do a thing against them."

"What kind of bey did your opponent have?" Kari said.

"His bey was named Thunder Fransco and it was like I was against Frankenstein." Ken answered.

"The bey my opponent had was named Blazing Dracrule. He claimed his bey was like a vampire." Davis said.

"The guy had a bey named Crescent Werevler. He said something about a werewolf. Are you willing to bet these guys are tied together?" Ross said.

"We win that bet. The question is who are they and what do they want?" Davis said.

…

A Dark Tower

Inside the dark tower that lied in the middle of the city, the three people who attacked Davis and the others used it as a base. Fenir was walking down a hall and knocked on a door.

"Come on in." Fenir entered and was met with Francis, Dreyar and someone else who had a chair turned away from them.

"What took you so long? Francis was the last to battle, but he got here before you did." Dreyar said.

"I was taking a stroll. Gazing at the blazing sun for we know how the world is going to be and we won't have many chances left." Fenir said.

"Just because you're bey is named for a vampire doesn't mean you have to sound like one in the movies." Dreyar said.

"Says the guy who acts like a mutt." Fenir said.

"Please don't bicker you two." The man in the chair said. The lights came off and videos came up from the three battles. "You three did well. They had no idea that they were being recorded the entire time. The custom made beys I made for all of you worked like a charm."

"What was the point of this? I know of our goal, but why did you have us attack those three?" Fenir said. The man turned to face them, but it was dark to see his actual face.

"I hold my reasons. Where are my manners, do any of you want a drink?" He said as he held up a glass. None answered and he sipped. "I'll take that as a no. To answer your question Fenir, Davis and Ross are the strongest. Both of them are Star Bladers and Davis is a champion. As for Ken, he was an important piece to someone in the past. I just wish to see what makes him so special."

"So did you get what you needed?" Dreyar said.

"Oh yes." He reached inside a desk and pulled out a crystal that had a bey in it. He held it up to the video screens and it began to glow. "Yes, it's reacting to one of them. One of these digidestined is just what we need."

"So how do we know which one to use?" Fenir said.

"I've been doing my research. I already have my number one choice. You've done well my dark trio. Soon the power of this sealed away bey will be awaken. Once it is, we will have complete dominance of the world." A new enemy has been formed. A sealed away bey, three sinister bladers, a mysterious mastermind, and a desire to capture one of the digidestined. The battle has begun, but this could be one of the digidestined's fatal ones.


	4. Light Falls

Ross was out in the city. He was thinking of the three that attacked Davis, Ken, and himself. They just showed up out of nowhere and challenged them and what really made him nervous was that they didn't know who they were.

"Fenir, Dreyar, and Francis? Who were they?" Ross said.

"Are you still thinking about that?" Gotsumon said.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Not to mention they have strange beys." Ross said.

"What's with the long face?" Ross looked over to see some people he wouldn't see for a long time.

….

Kari

"I'll be back later Mom. I'm meeting up with Tai and the others." Kari said as she left.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? There's suppose to be some sort of surprise." Gatomon said.

"We'll find out when we get there." Kari said. What they failed to notice was that a black limo was following them. Inside was Fenir and the person he worked for was inside.

"Are you sure it's her?" Fenir asked.

"I say she is our strongest possibility." He said as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Why do you always drink that stuff?" Fenir said.

"It's suppose to be good for you. Now, back to what we came here for. Kari Kamiya holds a crest known as the crest of light. She holds a strong connection to the light, but that also means she holds a strong connection to the dark. That makes her our best suited victim."

"How do you know so much about these people?" Fenir said.

"I've told you I've done my research. Now I need you to acquire her." The limo pulled over and Fenir stepped out.

"Just leave it to me. She won't get away." Fenir said and began to follow her. He was being as quiet as he could so that Kari and Gatomon wouldn't spot him. Gatomon did had a bad feeling. She took a quick glance back and saw him.

"Don't panic Kari. That Fenir guy is following us. We have to lose him, but we can't make it seem so obvious." Gatomon said. Kari took a quick glance back and saw him as well.

"Do you have any ideas?" Kari said.

"Don't even think about getting away." Fenir said to their surprise. He pulled out Dracrule and launched it right at the both of them.

…

The Digidestined

Davis and all the others met up at the park because they all got the same message to meet there.

"Do any of you know what this is about?" T.K. said.

"It has to be something special if all of us had to meet here." Sora said.

"Right now, I'm starting to wonder where Kari and Ross are. They should have been here by now." Cody said.

"Maybe I should give them a call." Davis said.

"That won't be necessary. Look who's coming right now." Izzy said as he pointed down the street and they all saw Ross was heading over.

"Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting." Ross said.

"What took you so long?" Matt said and then they all spotted someone was trying to hide behind him. "It looks like you got something stuck to your back."

"Who's there?" Yolei said.

"Surprise!" The one who came out from hiding behind was Mimi.

"Mimi!" Everyone said in a cheer.

"I ran into her along the way. She was the surprise. She's not the only one who came here." Ross said.

"Come on out boys." Mimi said and revealed that Michael and Willis was there as well.

"Hey guys." Michael said.

"Long time no see." Willis said.

"Willis, Michael!" Davis said.

"It's great to see all of you." Willis said. They all were catching up and so were the digimon.

"How have you been Palmon?" Biyomon said.

"I've been great. America is such a nice place." Palmon said.

"Terriermon, look at you. You haven't really changed." Veemon said.

"Neither have you." Terriermon said and Veemon spotted Lopmon.

"Who are you?" Veemon said.

"I'm Lopmon, Terriermon's brother. You knew me as Kokomon."

"Betamon! How have you been old friend?" Hawkmon said.

"I've been great. When Mimi told us she was going to Japan, she invited us. Then, we went to Willis' place and invited him to come with us." Betamon said. "Michael's father was kind enough to bring us all the way here."

"So what have you two been up to?" Davis said.

"Nothing much. Ever since you guys helped me with Kokomon everything has returned to normal for me." Willis said.

"Mimi, what made you decide to come all the way to Japan?" Yolei said.

"Do I really need an excuse to see my friends?" Mimi said.

"So what's going on with you Davis or should I say Bey Champion?" Michael said.

"It's amazing that you've become a champion." Willis said.

"That's right and you're looking at my charm." Davis said as he held up Dragix. All of them started talking and were catching up with each other.

….

Kari

Kari and Gatomon were beginning to open their eyes. When they did, they looked around and saw they were asleep a couch, but it was awfully dark in the room.

"What happened?" Gatomon said.

"I was hoping you would tell me." Kari said.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Kari looked behind them, but couldn't see who was talking to since it was dark.

"Who are you?" Kari said.

"Oh yes, where are my manners these days?" The lights came on. The man was in a dark suit with black hair and triangular glasses. "Just call me Yu."

"Yu?" Kari said as she and Gatomon stood up. A door opened up and saw Fenir, Dreyar, and Francis came into the room. "That's the guy Davis battled yesterday."

"I'm guessing those two are the guys who attacked Ross and Ken." Gatomon said.

"What do you want from us?" Kari said.

"I don't think we should be asking questions. We should just get out of here." Gatomon said.

"Restrain that kitten." Yu said. Francis reached down and grabbed Gatomon.

"Pretty kitty." Francis said.

"Don't hurt her." Kari said.

"Do we look violent?" Dreyar said as he chuckled. Kari could tell just by looking at them that they were trouble.

"I promise you that you won't be harmed." Yu said.

"Then what do you want from me?" Kari asked. Yu pressed a button and the same crystal that held a bey inside rose from his desk. Once it did, it began to glow again.

"Yes. I knew you were the one." Yu said.

"The one what?" Kari said.

"The one to unlock this bey. Only the one this bey finds worthy is able to release it. All you have to do is touch the crystal." Yu said. He grabbed it and brought it over to her.

"I'm not going to do that. I don't know who you are, but you attacked my friends. I won't do anything for you." Kari said. "Why would that bey even be in that crystal?"

"Well after you do grab it, you won't be the same so I guess there is no harm in telling you." Yu said. "Inside this bey lies a dark spirit. A spirit of maliciousness, darkness, and cruelty. She once tried to make those suffer. Her spirit was locked away in this bey, but only a pure spirit she decides worthy can free it. That would be you. Once you do free her, you will become a vessel to this spirit once it is brought to full power."

"Well you can forget it. I will not help you and free that spirit." Kari said.

"Yes, well that's the beauty." Yu said as he grabbed her wrist. "You don't have a choice." He said with a sinister smirk. He placed her hand against it and a dark power was coursing through her body. Kari's mind was going weak and cracks were forming in the crystal. It shattered and she fainted.

"What did you do to her?" Gatomon said.

"Will you toss that hairball out a window? We don't really need her." Dreyar said. Francis walked over to a window and opened it up to hold Gatomon out and over it.

"Bye kitty." Francis said as he dropped her. Gatomon placed her feet and claws against the wall and used it to slow down the fall. Even though it did, she hit the ground hard.

"Now I don't need to worry about a manicure. I've got to find the others and tell them what's going on." Gatomon said as she got up and tried to find them.

…

The Park

All of the digidestined were having a great time. It's been so long since they've seen each other and Michael and Willis got the pleasure of seeing a bey battle.

"It's really been great to see you guys." Davis said.

"Hey Davis, with Ross here shouldn't there be thirteen of you?" Michael said.

"Yeah. Where's that friend of yours, Kari?" Willis said. That's when they realized that she hasn't shown at all.

"Yeah, where is she?" Davis said.

"I haven't seen her all day." Ross said.

"I'm right here." They all saw she finally arrived, but she was wearing a black leather jacket and boots with a pink dress that went to her knees.

"Kari! Where have you been?" Davis said.

"What's with the new look?" Ross said. Kari didn't respond. She just held up a black and grey bey.

"I want to show you my new bey, Evil Striker." Kari said.

"Evil striker?" Davis said with all of them wondering why she would have a bey with that name, not knowing what the real truth was. A light has fallen to darkness.


	5. Meeting of Evil

The digidestined were reunited from their friends from America, but they were interrupted when Kari showed up. She was wearing new clothes and held up a mysterious bey and was asking for a battle. What made it real strange was the name, Evil Striker.

"Kari, it's been a long time!" Willis said, but Ross held him back.

"Wait a minute. Something doesn't seem right." Ross said.

"I'll say. Kari's wearing black and she's holding a black bey." Mimi said.

"Don't any of you want a battle?" Kari said.

"Okay Kari. I'll battle you, but when this is over you have some explaining to do." Tai said as he stepped forward.

"Brother versus sister? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" T.K. said as they both took their stances.

"We're going to need information." Izzy said referring to Yolei.

"I'm already ahead of you, but I can't find anything. It's like that bey Fenir had." Yolei said.

"You're just wasting time Yolei." Kari said. "This bey with the other three have been specially made so that no matter what you can't get any information. Now prepare yourself, brother."

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Both of them launched their beys. Tai's bey, Thunder Tiger, circled around fast and smashed into Striker.

"Is that it?" Kari said as she was unimpressed.

"What's gotten into you? Let it have it Tiger." Tai said. Tiger launched an attack after attack, but Kari didn't seem fazed.

"I'm not impressed. Now it's your turn Striker." Kari said. Striker sent Tiger flying in one single hit. "Now crush him." The dark bey unleashed a form of a dark unicorn and its horn struck the white tiger.

"I've never seen Kari act like this." Cody said.

"Mimi, you've known her longer than I have. Has she always been like this? She seemed a lot nicer when I met her." Michael said.

"No. I swear that there is something wrong with her." Mimi said.

"Stay strong Tiger." Tai said. Tiger charged in again and grinded against Striker, trying to push it back, but it didn't seem to be working. "What's going on? What kind of bey is that?"

"One you've never seen before." Kari said. Tai looked into her eyes and saw that the same light that was once in them has been diminished.

'Something is wrong. It's like the light that Kari always held is gone. Normally I would think this was someone else, but those are Kari's eyes.' Tai thought. 'She sounds like her and looks like her, but she doesn't act like her.' Tai was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Striker crash against Tiger.

"What are you doing out there Tai?" Matt said.

"Sorry, but I'm just confused. This person seems like a different person, but that really is Kari. I don't understand." Tai said.

"Why don't you try and end this and find out?" Kari said.

"Alright, but you asked for it. Special move! Tiger! Thunder Claw Slash!" Tai said. Lightning crackled around his bey and the tiger pounced. The two collided and caused an explosion. They all thought it was over, but Tiger was still scraping against Striker. It was like it had no effect. "No way. How did she stop it?"

"You had your chance and you blew it." Kari said as Striker blew Tiger away easily. "Special move! Striker! Zero Point Strike!" The unicorn galloped with the horn glowing and growing. It smashed right into the tiger and Tai lost.

"That bey has real power." Davis said.

"It's not over yet. Not until that bey is crushed and destroyed." Kari said and that had them all in a state of shock and even more for what she was doing. Even after the battle was over, Striker kept attacking.

"Kari, what are you doing?" Tai said.

"It's over, you won." T.K. said.

"This isn't like her at all." Willis said.

"You guys." They saw Gatomon come out of the bushes. "Oh no, I'm too late. Guys, Kari isn't herself, I don't think she's even in control of her own body."

"What does that mean?" Sora said.

"Stop it! Kari please stop!" Tai begged, but Striker kept striking at Tiger. In one more hit, Tiger broke into pieces and Tai was actually in tears as he fell to his knees.

"Now just one more touch." Kari said. The face bolt of both beys lit up and the white tiger went inside the dark bey. "Now it's over." Tai gathered the broken pieces, but he felt nothing. It was like the spirit of the tiger, the power in the bey, is gone.

"Kari, how could you do this?" Davis asked. She didn't answer and someone put her hand on her shoulder and came from behind her. They saw it was Fenir and soon Francis and Dreyar came.

"Nicely done." Fenir said.

"Not you three again." Ken said.

"Are these the guys you were telling us about?" Joe said.

"That's them." Cody said.

"What are you three doing with Kari?" T.K. said.

"He's a better idea. How about we just beat it out of them." Ross said as he pointed his bey. "I owe this guy some payback."

"Then bring it." Dreyar said as they both launched their beys and both Leviathan and Werevler started going at it.

"I'm warning you, let go of her right now." Davis said in a demanding tone.

"What will you do if I don't?" Fenir said and Davis was getting angrier. He was about to attack, but a black limo drove up behind them and Yu stepped out.

"Now, now, let's not stoop to violence." Yu said.

"Who are you?" Izzy said.

"My name is Yu and you've already met my associates." Yu said. "We came here to give you a message and to invite you."

"Invite us and a message? What are you talking about?" Matt said. Yu pulled out a four cards and tossed them at Davis. They were invites to something called The Nitro Battle Battlers.

"The Nitro Battle Battlers, what is this?" Davis said.

"I've heard of that, it's a tournament that's being held in a few months." Ken said.

"That's right. I'm the sponsor and I would love it if you would enter. The message is that these four are entering, even your own friend." Yu said.

"What's your game? You just come and give us this invite and have these three attack us for no reason. What is it you want from us?" T.K. said.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you on what I'm up to. The reason to why I chose you is because you were connected to my brother." Yu said. "You knew him as Oikawa." That was the biggest surprise of all.

"Oikawa was your brother?" Cody said.

"That's right. My full name is Yu Oikawa, Yukio Oikawa was my brother. Don't worry, I hold no bad will towards you for my brother's falling. I also don't hold the same obsession as he did for the digital world. I'm more interested in the Beyblade. I'm really hoping you will enter. Come boys and Kari, it's time to go."

"I was just starting to have some fun." Dreyar said as he glared at Ross and he couldn't wait to battle him as he grabbed his bey and they all entered the limo.

"Kari, don't go!" Davis called out, but she ignored him.

"I'm hoping myself you will enter Davis. I will enjoy crushing you." Fenir said. They all got in and it drove off. Davis went after, but only for a few feet before coming to a stop.

"I don't believe this. They turned Kari against us and something is up with that Evil Striker." Davis said.

"Either way, if we want her back we'll have to enter in this tournament." Ross said as they have entered a whole new battle.


	6. Evil striker Gallops

The sound of thundered roared. Dark clouds hovered over as a raging battle came to an end with a red jaguar entered a black bey. The once strong Dynas, Star Blader of the day, was defeated and the one triumph was Kari.

"Another power of the Star Bladers is ours. That's two down and four to go since Davis and Ross will be in the tournament." Yu said.

"That little brat Timmy put up more of a fight than he did." Kari said.

"Now let's move on to the next one." Yu said.

…

Japan

Davis and Ross were training hard as their beys crashed against cans and they worked on their arm muscles. Davis was the most determined to win this tournament to get Kari back. A whole month has already passed and everyone was working hard.

"I don't think I've ever seen them work so hard." Gotsumon said as the digimon watched.

"Well, Davis wants to rescue Kari from whatever is controlling her and also wants to take down that Fenir." Veemon said.

"Okay, how about a break." Ross said as he wiped the sweat.

"You take a break if you want. I'll stop when I do rescue Kari." Davis said. "We've only got a couple months left."

"Davis, I know you want to save her, but it won't do any good if you wear yourself out." Ross said. Davis was about to reply with a scowl, but saw he had a point.

"I guess you're right. By the way, how's Tai doing?" Davis said.

"Not so well. It's not just the whole Kari thing, it's what she also did." Ross said. "His bey is fixed, but it's like Kari took away the spirit that lied inside it. Tai claims he feels no power or anything."

"I don't get what that Yu is trying to do." Davis said.

"Gatomon heard him say that a spirit was sealed away in that bey. Maybe he's trying to revive it, but we'll find out when Nitro Battle Battlers starts." Ross said. "Right now, I'm wondering what he's doing this very moment."

…

Kari

The former Star Blader of the sky, Hee, was battling Kari as well, but it did not end well for him. He was sent flying with his bey as it was smashed to pieces and Kari became the victor.

"What's happened to you?" Hee said as he struggled to get up with only one eye open. "You're nothing like that girl I met when we Star Bladers came together."

"People changed. Now, I'll take what shall be mine." Kari said. Striker's top began to light up and it drew in the Hawk that was inside Hee's bey and entered hers.

"Excellent. We're halfway done with the Star Bladers." Yu said. 'Once we gather enough power, she will be revived and completely take over her body. Once that is done, we shall rule the world.' He thought as he held a trademark sinister smirk.

"Mr. Oikawa." Fenir said as he came up behind him.

"What is it?" Yu said.

"We found another one of the Star Bladers." Fenir said.

"Wonderful. Our progress is being made faster than I originally thought." Yu said.

….

Japan

Yolei was at her home and working on her computer. She was trying to find anything she could on the enemy's beys, especially on Evil Striker. At the same time, she was trying to do some maintenance on her friends' beys. All of the work was giving her a headache so bad, she ran her hands through her hair and groaned.

"All this research and fixing up is going to drive me off the wall." Yolei said.

"Yolei, is everything okay?" Her Mom asked.

"Sorry Mom. Just some work I'm trying to do." Yolei said.

"What's the problem? Why can't you gather any data on our enemy's beys?" Hawkmon said.

"It's like something inside them is keeping me from gathering any information." Yolei said. "Ten to one says that its Yu's doing. He must have designed them and made precautions so no one could find any weaknesses. He's really plan every step."

"Then what would be the point of this tournament he's hosting?" Hawkmon said.

"That's a good question. I know he's Oikawa's brother, but he's full of mystery." Yolei said.

"How about you take a break? We still have two months before the real battle begins and you look like you need to rest." Hawkmon suggested.

"I guess so. Let's see what's going on in T.V. world." Yolei said. She turned it on and flipped through the channels until she spotted something.

"We now take you live to an annual Beyblade Tournament."

"Look at that. Not only is it in America, but the two finalists are our friends, Cyrus and Brandon." Yolei said.

…

America

The finals of the tournament were about to begin. Cyrus, the Star Blader of night, and Brandon, Ross' old friend, entered and took their positions on the battle ring.

"Let's get this party started. Our two bladers are ready to go and I know all of you are." D.J. said. Up in the stands, some of Ross' schoolmates were there and cheering for Brandon.

"Go Brandon!" Marissa said.

"Take this guy down." Noah said.

"I know you're good friends with Ross, but I'm not going easy." Cyrus said.

"Me either." Brandon said and the two of them pulled out their launchers and got themselves ready.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Everyone cheered. They beys were launched, but before either of them could make a move, a third bey came right in. Everyone looked at the entrance and saw Kari and Yu entered.

"You don't mind if she plays, do you?" Yu said.

"Excuse me, but the finals are going on." D.J. said.

"Isn't that Kari?" Marissa said.

"Yeah, she's friends with Ross." Noah said.

"Hey Kari, it's been a long time." Brandon greeted, but she didn't reply back. She just walked up to the arena.

"Something doesn't feel right." Marissa said as she knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay Kari?" Brandon said.

"Get lost." Kari said. Striker moved quickly and smashed right into Brandon's bey, Spiral Gasher. "I hold little interest in weaklings." Striker pushed even harder against Gasher and was able to push it back.

"No way! How could she be doing that with Gasher's special defense spin track not affecting it?" Brandon said and saw that pieces were breaking off. "Gasher!" Striker gave it one more push and Gasher broke into pieces and left the crowd in shock.

"You hold little power, but could still be useful." Kari said and the astral crab inside Gasher was absorbed.

"What just happened?" Noah said.

"That's really crossing the line!" Cyrus said. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I don't like it. Wolf!" Cyrus' bey, Dusk Wolf, went to attack, but Striker blocked the attack and sent it flying.

"You can't beat me with that feeble power." Kari said.

"Feeble?!" Cyrus said.

"Allow me to show you true power and true terror." Kari said and Striker went to attack.

"Move away Wolf. Don't let her touch you." Cyrus said and Wolf tilted over.

"No matter how great you think your defense is, it won't do any good." Kari said and Striker was able to ram into Wolf.

"This isn't good. I better end this now. Special move! Savage Hunter!" Cyrus said.

"Special move! Zero Point Strike!" Kari said. The wolf and the unicorn were formed and attacked each other, but it was the unicorn that was stronger and the bey was smashed and broken to pieces.

"Wolf!" Cyrus cried out. It wasn't over as Striker absorbed the wolf now. Both Brandon and Cyrus fell to their knees in defeat. Back in Japan, Ross saw the whole thing on television. He was furious now as he gripped his own hand.

'Yes, yes! Now we have the power of six of the Star Bladers and a few extra.' Yu thought. 'This is only the beginning. The spread of shadows, the reveal of true terror. The end of all hope for everyone!'


	7. True Dark Spirit

A helicopter came right down and landed on the building owned by Yu Oikawa. Kari, Yu, and Fenir stepped out and were greeted by Francis and Dreyar.

"Back already?" Dreyar said rhetorically.

"How did it go?" Francis said.

"Marvelous. Not only did our little friend here manage to get the power of the other six Star Bladers, but she got some extra as well." Yu said.

"If we're done, I'm going in." Kari said as she just walked past them and into the building.

"How are the preparations for the tournament going?" Fenir said.

"Excellent. It will be ready on time. In just a few more days, it will begin." Dreyar said.

"That is great news. All is according to plan." Yu said. Inside, Kari could feel the power she stole from everyone, but she still had a desire to hold more power.

"I need more power. It's not enough." Kari said.

…

The Digidestined

Davis' group was at Yolei's place and contacting every single one of their blader friends, but all of them were giving the same response. Each one was attacked by Kari and she took away all their power and smashed their beys to pieces.

"It's all the same, especially with the other Star Bladers." Ken said.

"It looks like we're on our own." Ross said.

"The Nitro Battle Battlers tournament is only days away. What are we going to do?" Yolei said.

"The only thing we can do. We have to enter, save Kari, and beat those guys down from taking her in the first place." Davis said.

"We only have four invites. Who's going to enter?" Cody said.

"I'm entering. I want to get these guys." Davis said.

"I'm entering as well. I want payback at Dreyar and we have a better chance with the both of us. Besides, I want payback. I saw what they did to Brandon last month." Ross said.

"Then who should the last two invites go to?" Veemon said.

"I say we give them to our strongest bladers. We've got to take every measurement to rescue Kari." Gatomon said.

"How about we all get some rest on it? It's going to be dark soon anyway." Yolei said. All of them agreed and headed home.

…

T.K.

It became a dark and foggy night. T.K. was in bed, but no matter what he tried, he could not get himself to sleep. He sat right up and looked out the window. He couldn't sleep because he could not get his mind out of all that has happened and Kari is the reason for it.

"T.K., is something wrong?" Patamon said.

"It's nothing Patamon, I just got a lot on my mind. I'm going to take a late night walk." T.K. said. He put on his clouds and headed out. 'Why did this have to happen? Why to Kari of all people? She hates the powers of darkness.' He thought

"You really shouldn't be out on your own at night."

"Who's there?" T.K. said as he looked around. He saw through the fog that Kari was walking through. "Kari?" She didn't say a thing. She walked to a building and went up a set of stairs. "Wait!" He called out and went after her.

…

Davis

Davis was asleep in his bed, but then a bad feeling was coming over him and he opened his eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew something bad was going to happen.

"I don't like this feeling. I better see if anything is going on." Davis said as he got dressed and ran out the door.

…

T.K.

He followed Kari to the roof of the building. He walked up to her as she had her back turned against him, but he knew that she was aware that he was hear.

"Looks like I got your attention." Kari said as she turned to face him.

"Kari, you've got to snap out of it. This isn't you." T.K. said.

"I say it is now." Kari said.

"What exactly have those people done to you? Stealing people's power, intentionally breaking beys, not to mention you have an attitude problem. That isn't you at all." T.K. said.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to do something about it." Kari said as she pulled out Striker and took the position for battle.

"Are you serious?" T.K. said. He didn't want to, but he also saw this as an opportunity to save her. "Fine, but when this is over, you're coming back." He pulled out his Pegasus and got ready.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Both said and shot their beys.

"Crush him in an instant, now go Striker!" Kari said.

"No you won't." T.K. said. Striker charged in, but Pegasus moved out of the way. "I don't have a chance in a head on battle. I'll have to drag it out and wait until she runs low on energy."

"You won't be able to defeat me that way. It's only a matter of time until you run out of power yourself." Kari said. Striker kept trying to attack, but Pegasus was able to avoid it. That was T.K.'s only hope.

….

Davis

Davis was running through the streets. He looked for anything that was going on, but he couldn't find a thing.

"Maybe it was all in my head." Davis said.

"I see you're a creature of the night like the vampire." Fenir came out from the side of a building and was faced with him.

"Fenir, you better not be up to anything." Davis said.

"I have no reason to hurt you Davis, at least not yet." Fenir said. "However, when the tournament does come, I will crush you."

"What do you want from me?" Davis said.

"The same as what he took from your friends, your power." Fenir said. "You're power will be ours soon enough. I wish to be the one to crush you, but your power will be fed to Evil Striker."

"That isn't going to happen." Davis said.

"We will see, but I do wish to face you. Both our beys are powerful attack types. You hold the strength of the dragon and I hold one of the vampire." Fenir said. "Wouldn't it be fascinating to see which one is the superior one?"

"I can see you love Beyblade as much as anyone does Fenir. Too bad you're playing on the wrong side." Davis said.

"Perhaps, but I'm only interested in defeating you." Fenir said. He walked straight and passed Davis, both of them feeling the tension, competitive spirit, and strong will towards the other. "We'll settle this in the tournament." Those were his last words before disappearing in the fog. Davis thought the bad feeling led towards Fenir, but it still didn't go away.

"Why is this feeling still here? If it wasn't leading me to Fenir, then what?" Davis said and kept looking.

…

T.K.

The battle kept going on and T.K. kept up the same strategy. He actually thought it was going well.

"She's got to be nearly out of power." T.K. said.

"You really think so. You haven't seen what I'm truly capable of." Kari said. Striker went full speed and managed to hit Pegasus as it was starting to lose power.

"Oh no. It's all or nothing now." T.K. said. "Special move! Pegasus! Lightning Star!" An astral Pegasus was formed at was racing in circles around Striker in a ring of light and smashed right in.

"Yes! Yes, that's it!" Kari said and something was coming over her as she held on her head and dark energy was circulating through her. A dark aura came over her and Striker and her hair turned to spikes.

"What's going on?" T.K.

"What's going on is that this battle is about to be over."

"Wait, that's not Kari's voice." T.K. said.

"Kari is no longer in control of this body." The new look in her eyes was filled with evil. "Now fall into my darkness." The bey changed forms as well as it was blackest and darkest color ever. It released dark power and won the battle with Pegasus smashing into pieces.

"So I take it you'll be taking Pegasus' power too?" T.K. said.

"Oh I'm taking much more than that." The bey glowed a dark light and a stream of energy was released it. T.K. was completely enveloped around it and it pulled him inside with his hat falling off. Her bey jumped into her hand and she was grinning. That's when she noticed Davis finally arrived. "Hello." Davis could tell by looking at her, she was not Kari.

"You're not Kari. Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Malina, I am the spirit that was sealed away." Davis looked around and saw what was left of Pegasus and T.K.'s hat.

"What have you done with T.K.?" Davis said.

"You mean the boy. I now have the power to absorb human spirits." Malina said.

"You absorbed his spirit?!" Davis said.

"That's right. He's in this bey, Malice Reapix, my bey's true form." Malina said.

"Malice…..Reapix?!"

"That's right, the same fate await all those who dare stand against me." Malina said and jumped off the building, vanishing into the night. Davis knew that things have turned for the worst.


	8. On to the Tournamentt

Davis told the others what happened to T.K. and Kari becoming Malina. Now that she holds the ability to capture humans in her bey, she is even more dangerous than she ever has before.

"Great, first Kari is taken, then our comrades fall, and now this Malina takes control of Kari's body and captured T.K." Yolei complained.

"Things just keep getting worse by the moment." Cody said.

"Now what do we do? How can we possibly save T.K. if he's being held inside a bey?" Ken said.

"I don't know." Davis said.

"There's only one thing we can do. We have to enter the tournament and bring these guys down." Ross said.

"Ross is right. You guys just have to save T.K." Patamon pleaded.

"Don't worry, we will." Davis said.

…

Malina

Malina was in a training room and was using it to have her new bey, Malice Reapix, race around and have a feel for its new power. Up in a booth, Yu was watching and he was satisfied with the results.

"This is better than I ever expected." Yu said. "I didn't expect her to be released so soon. Now that she has, there isn't anyone that can stop us. Malina, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel? Are you talking about my freedom or how Reapix is racing in fresh air with its new power?" Malina said.

"Both." Yu answered.

"They both feel wonderful. I can't wait until I get my hands on my next meal." Malina said as she licked her lips. By next meal, she meant the next innocent person she will take away.

"Yu, may I enter?"

"Of course, Fenir." Yu said and Fenir entered in the booth. "Is there a problem?"

"I just wish to inform you that stadium is set. We can start the tournament tomorrow. We just need a reply from the digidestined on who will enter." Fenir said.

"Very well." Yu said, but he saw Fenir didn't leave and had something else on his mind. "Is there something else you like to say? Don't be afraid to speak up."

"I have a request." Fenir said.

"A request?" Yu asked.

"It's about Davis Motomiya. I want to be the one to battle him." Fenir said.

"Is that all? I'll think about it." Yu said. "If that's all you have to say than you should be on your way. We've got a big day and you should be at the top of your game." Fenir didn't even respond. He did what he was told and just left the room. As Fenir was walking down the halls, he pulled out Dracrule and was hoping he would get to battle Davis.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He looked up to see Dreyar standing a few feet in front of him.

"What do you want Dreyar?" Fenir said.

"I overheard your talk with the boss. What if he puts you up against one of the other digidestined?" Dreyar said.

"I hold no interest in the rest of them. My only target is Davis." Fenir said. "If I have to face any of the others, I'll just blow them away in an instant."

"Why are you so focused on him?" Dreyar said.

"It was he that saved us from the darkness created by that of a creature known as Malomyotismon." Fenir said. "He was also the one that defeated Oscuro. For some time I admire him. Now I wish to see how powerful he truly is."

"Oh really, you're doing this to test yourself?" Dreyar said.

"I'm doing this because I want to see what makes him so special." Fenir said. "Perhaps I'll find my answer when I battle him with my true strength."

"What about that time you battle him before?" Dreyar said.

"I first thought that was the limit of his power and it was pitiful, but after a talk with him, I might have been wrong." Fenir said. "Now I want to see what he can do. No holds bar, no distractions, just me and him going all out. Why do you care anyway?"

"Just a curious guy I am. I'm actually looking forward with having battle with that Ross guy." Dreyar said. "He's got some real spunk and spirit. I want to be able to crush it."

"You really are a brain dead dog." Fenir said. "You're just going for a meaningless battle. Either way, leave me out of it and don't get in my way." He said as he walked right past him.

…..

Davis

It soon became night and Davis was at the top of a roof. He stared up at the stars and the moon as he was thinking about T.K. and Kari. No matter what happens, he believed he was going to save them.

"Hey Davis." He looked behind him to see Cody.

"Hey there Cody." Davis said.

"I got your message, what did you want to talk to me about?" Cody said as Davis turned to face him.

"Here." Davis said as he gave him one of the invites Yu gave them three months ago.

"Why are you giving me this?" Cody said.

"We have four invites. Ross, Ken, and I are going in and you're going to be the fourth." Davis said.

"Why me? Why not someone like Matt? He's stronger than I am." Cody said.

"I'm worried Matt might be too furious with what happened to T.K. to think clearly." Davis said. "Besides, you're a smart kid. You can come up with a plan during a situation. If anyone can help us bring these guys down, it's you."

"But Davis, wouldn't the same be said for you? Aren't you upset about him and Kari?" Cody said.

"Well, T.K. and I hardly did get along." Davis said and Cody gave him a glare, telling him that was a stupid response. "I'm just kidding. I know where to put my head at when I need it. I do hate what they did to both of them, but I won't let that stop me. So are you in?"

"Alright Davis. I won't let you down." Cody said.

…

Ross

"I know Brandon, but you don't have to worry. There's a lot more going on than you think." Ross said on the phone as he was talking to his friend. "This is me you're talking to. Listen, there's a tournament happening here and she will be there. I'm going to bring her down. I'll talk to you later." He hung up and stared out the window. "Malina, you better watch out. Not only are we going to take you down, but I'm going to get revenge for what you did to my friend."

…

The Next Day

The Nitro Battle Battlers tournament has finally arrived. People were gathering and Yu took his seat in a V.I.P section. It was even going to be broadcast worldwide.

"How are you doing everyone?" D.J. announced to the audience. "I would like to welcome you to the Nitro Battles Battlers tournament. In this tournament, eight lucky people have been invited to take part here. Here they are now!" He showed pictures of Davis, Ken, Fenir, Dreyar, Ross, Francis, Malina, and Cody. Everyone around the world was watching. In America, Ross' old friends saw it.

"Ross is in this and going against Kari? What if what happens to your Brandon happens to him?" Marissa said.

"He said he was going to be fine." Brandon said. Marissa hoped so, but she couldn't stop an uneasy feeling.

"These lucky bladers will battle it out. We'll soon see who will be another top ranked blader." D.J. said. "Now let's move on to the tournament!"


	9. Wrath of a Dragon

Nitro Battle Battlers tournament has arrived with four of the digidestined entering against Yu's four monster bey wielding henchmen.

"This is going to be so cool." D.J. announced. "We have eight lucky bladers going against each other. This tournament will soon have us soon meet, possibly a new, top rank blader. Now let's welcome them." The eight of them rose from the floor as the audience applauded.

"Come on guys, go get them!" Yolei shouted from the stands as she was watching with the digimon and everyone else was watching on television.

"I hope you boys are ready to lose your souls." Malina said.

"Not happening. When we beat you, Malina, we're taking our friends back." Davis said.

"I also would like to give thanks to our sponsor, Yu Oikawa." D.J. announced and Yu rose from his seat and waved to the crowd.

"Thank you all. Now if you all turn to the screen above, we will have the match ups." Yu said. They all turned their attention up there and saw the pairings. It was Ken vs Fenir, Davis vs Francis, Ross vs Dreyar, and Cody vs Malina.

"We're each up against these guys. Why is that not surprising?" Ken said.

"He's fixed all of them." Cody said.

"Doesn't matter who our opponents are. We'll beat each of them." Davis said.

"We'll give our bladers time to prepare themselves." Yu said. They all waited for the battles to begin, but Yu already knew who the real winner was going to be. "What is it Fenir?"

"I asked if I would battle against Davis. Why are you having Francis battle him?" Fenir asked.

"Davis is obviously the strongest out of all of them and he's the leader." Yu said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Fenir said.

"Francis is nothing more than a pawn I'm using in this game. I know he can't beat Davis." Yu said. "Davis holds his friends dear and close to him. I want him to suffer when he sees each of his friends fall one by one. Francis has been a loyal player for me, but I'm afraid that this is where it's going to end for him."

"What does that mean?" Fenir said.

"You'll soon see. For now, you should just get ready for your battle. You're up first and it's going to start any minute." Yu said.

"There's no need. I'll end it in just a minute." Fenir said as he left.

"Here we go!" D.J. announced. "Our first battle is going to be between Fenir and Ken." Both of them stepped up to the ring.

"Too bad for you that I'm your opponent." Fenir said.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to you." Ken said.

"Let's get this party started!"

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Everyone cheered and Ken and Fenir started the battle.

"Let's go Capricorn!" Ken commanded and launched a barrage of attacks on Dracrule.

"It seems I've overestimated. This battle won't take a minute." Fenir said. All Dracrule did was flex some of its true power and blew Capricorn away in one hit and ended in a stadium out.

"It's already over. It's a stadium out!" D.J. announced. "Fenir actually ended it in almost no time at all. Now that is impressive!"

"No way. How did he do that so quickly?" Ken said.

"I waste no time with those who are unworthy. My only target is Davis." Fenir said and left the ring.

"Now that that's done, we'll move on with the next match." D.J. announced. As Ken was walking down the halls, he walked passed Davis.

"Sorry Davis." Ken said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that we didn't lose another friend. I'll take things from here." Davis said and went on in.

"Just be careful. His bey holds tremendous amounts of power." Ken warned him. Fenir passed by Francis when they both were on their way.

"Watch yourself out there." Fenir said.

"Not to worry. I shall bring victory." Francis said and he went in for his battle, but Fenir already felt bad for him.

"Yu already believes he won't win. I wish I could say I have faith he will win, but even I believe that won't happen." Fenir said to himself and just kept walking.

"We're in for a real battle now. We've got the champion Davis on one end." D.J. announced and the crowd went wild for him. "On the other end, we've got a real big guy. Let's hear it for Francis." People clapped for Francis as they both stepped up.

"It will be a pleasure to defeat you." Francis said.

"Not going to happen." Davis said and both of them brought out their beys. 'I have to be careful.' He thought. 'Ken told me that his extra muscle power gives his bey even more power.'

"They're ready to get started." D.J. announced.

"3…2….1! Let it rip!" All of them said and the beys were launched.

"Go for it Dragix!" Davis said. Dragix charged right in and tackled, but Dragix was the one sent flying.

"Whoa! Dragix attacked, but it was repelled!" D.J. said.

"That must be the incredible strength and endurance Ken told us about." Yolei said.

"Now it's my turn." Francis said. Fransco attacked and smashed right into Dragix.

"I'll have to go strong right away. Special move! Dragix! Dragon Meteor!" Davis said. Dragix was gaining speed and shot right into the air. Dragix came down in a fireball and slammed into Fransco.

"That will do you no good." Francis said and Dragix was repelled again and crashed into the ground.

"This is insane." Davis said.

"Now to crush your bey." Francis said. That was when the Frankenstein and the dragon rose. Fransco attacked again and again, creating small bursts that caused a bit of debris. Frankenstein was pounding on the dragon.

"Dragix seems to be in trouble. Not even the stadium can withstand it." D.J. said. "How will Davis get himself out of this one?" Francis actually gave a toothy grin that was kind of disturbing to see.

"I guess the mighty dragon isn't so strong." Francis said.

"There's no way I'm losing to the likes of you and those are some freaky set of dentures you have." Davis said, but he didn't know what to do. He tried to think, but then spotted something. A scorch mark in the stadium that was left when Dragix used its special move. "That's it. I heard in the story of Frankenstein that the monster hates fire. His bey must not be able to withstand heat."

"Time to end this. Special move! Lightning Grip!" Francis said and his bey was storing up electricity.

"Spin Dragix! Spin as fast and as hard as you can around him." Davis said. Dragix was moving as fast as it could.

"It won't do you any good. You're special move won't have any affect." Francis said.

"Think again. I'm not using my special move." Davis said. Dragix was spinning as hard as it could and moving around Fransco as the heat moved up and the electricity around it died down. "Your bey is not named after Frankenstein for a reason. It must not be able to withstand heat."

"Of course." Yolei said. "In the story, Frankenstein freaks out at the sight of fire. The bey must have no shield or anything to protect itself from heat."

"No!" Francis said as fransco was starting to lose more of its power.

"Finish this now Dragix!" Davis commanded. The dragon released its victory roar as it charged for the final blow. Dragix slammed right into Fransco and it flew into the top of the bleachers' walls, leaving Francis in shock.

"It's over!" D.J. announced. Davis claimed Dragix and looked to Yu in his booth.

'I won't lose to these guys. They have a lot to answer for. They chose the wrong people to mess with.' Davis thought. 'I did beat Francis, but the battle is going to get tougher. They haven't seen anything yet.'

'This is perfect.' Yu thought. 'Everything is going just as I planned. That's one down and three to go. I can't wait for the next one to fall.'


	10. Claws vs Blades

Two battles have already been done. Both sides have already lost one blader, Fenir defeated Ken and Davis defeated Francis. Now, only two battles of the first round remain and Ross was next with him going against Dreyar. Dreyar was in the battler's room and was getting ready.

"This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to shred that Leviathan to pieces." Dreyar said.

"Do not underestimate your opponent." Fenir advised.

"You worry too much." Dreyar said with his wicked smirk. "There's no way I'm going to lose." Ross was in the other battler's room as he was preparing Leviathan.

"This won't be an easy battle." Ross said as he thought back to the first time he battled Dreyar. "Last time, Leviathan was covered in claw marks. I've got to do something about those claw like blades."

"You can beat him." Gotsumon said.

"There's no way you're going to lose to that wolf freak." Aquamon said.

"Thanks guys. I better get going." Ross said as he left for his battle.

"Okay! We got the stadium fixed up and we're all set for the next battle." D.J. announced as he was getting the crowd pumped up. "Let's welcome our next competitors. We've got the ruler of the seas, give it up for Ross." Everyone applauded as he stepped forward. "We also hold the mad dog, Dreyar!" Dreyar came on the ring and both were set.

"How nice to see you again." Dreyar said.

"Enough chat. I didn't come here to try and be friends with you." Ross said.

"You don't want to be buddies? That hurts my feelings." Dreyar said mocking him, but became serious. "Bring it on then." Both of them pulled out their beys and got ready.

"Looks like they want to get started." D.J. said.

"You can do this Ross. Don't lose to this guy!" Cody said as he and the others watched from the stands.

"Show this freak whose boss." Veemon said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They ripped and launched their beys as they circled around.

"Get him, tear him apart Werevler!" Dreyar commanded.

"I don't think so!" Ross said. Both of their beys crashed against each other and kept trading blows.

"This is just like how things went before." Dreyar said and Werevler was able to push Leviathan away. "Once Werevler sinks his claws, there's no chance of you getting out of this without being torn up."

"Do you ever put a zip in it? I'll find a way to beat you." Ross said.

"Let me know if you come up with anything." Dreyar said. Werevler attacked again and pushed down on Leviathan as it was leaving trails in the stadium.

"Unreal! Werevler is grinding so hard against Leviathan so hard that's ripping up the stadium. Take it easy could you? We just got it fixed up." D.J. announced.

"Break free, Leviathan!" Ross shouted.

"It's no use. Once the mighty wolf has his claws on his prey, there is no escape." Dreyar said.

"If you're going with those so called claws, then I'm going with Leviathan's so called blades." Ross said. "Push hard Leviathan. Slash him around." Leviathan put in some effort and was able to keep them from moving any further until they separated.

"I'm not done yet." Dreyar said. "Now rise and howl!" The werewolf was released as it howled in the air.

"Looks like he's about to go all out." Ken said.

"Get ready Ross. His special move is coming." Gotsumon said.

"Special move! Crescent Werewolf Claw!" Dreyar said. The bey formed the crescent shaped attack, but put even more power into it. It caused the two beys to fly out of the ring.

"No way!" Ross said, astounded that even happened. Werevler pushed Leviathan into the wall and grind against it as they went a full circle around with Werevler still giving off the crescent shaped energy.

"This is unbelievable. Werevler has Leviathan pinned against the wall and continues to attack." D.J. said. "I'm not sure if this qualifies as a stadium out." The werewolf had the beast of the sea between its claws and the concrete as the beys continued to go.

"It looks like I win again." Dreyar said.

"Not happening." Ross said as he got his attention. "There's no way I'm going to lose to you! Show him, Leviathan, why we rule over the oceans!" Leviathan pulled in its power and was able to push against the wall and both ended up back in the stadium.

"How the heck did he do that?!" Dreyar said and Ross was giving off a blue colored energy with Leviathan.

"I think now I'm starting to get it. You use those claws to graze the stadium and the wall." Ross said. "You have a set on your energy ring, fusion wheel, and spin track. That's kind of like Leviathan since he has different sized blades on every part of him."

"What's your point?" Dreyar said.

"My point is that I now know how to handle it." Ross said. Leviathan and hit the right spot that broke off a few claws off Werevler.

"My lovely claws!" Dreyar said.

"This is where the battle ends." Ross said. "Special move! Leviathan! Delta Sword Slash!" Leviathan was surrounded in energy rings with the king of sea serpents attacked the werewolf. The two beys grind hard, but without the claws, Werevler didn't stand a chance and was sent out of the ring.

"That's it! Ross is the winner and our third semi-finalists." D.J. announced and everyone cheered for him.

"You can't be serious. Did I actually lose?" Dreyar said. He couldn't take it. He has finding it hard to believe so much that he actually fainted.

"Way to win it Ross!" Davis cheered, but saw Ross didn't look happy. He glared at the booth Yu was in. His look said it all and it was saying 'it isn't over, I'll make you pay for all the horrible things you've done.'

"That's a digidestined for you. All talk and all action." Yu said and looked behind him. "Now, it's your turn. I want you to show them how truly terrifying you can be." The person he was talking to was Malina and she had a threatening look on her face.

"Nice job, Ross." Ken said. After the battle, Ross went up to the stands and met up with the others.

"Thanks guys, but let's not celebrate too soon. Don't forget whose battling next and that's what I'm most worried about." Ross said, referring to Cody's battle against Malina. Both of them already came up to the battlefield.

"We're starting our final battle of the first round. We've got the boy who is as tough as he is young, Cody! I give an intro, but this girl is a mystery, Malina!" D.J. announced.

"This is it. If I can beat her, I'll free T.K. and Kari." Cody said. "Hopefully all the power that was stolen will be returned as well."

"Let's get this over with." Malina said as they both pulled out their beys and launchers.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Both of them launched their beys and Cody was being cautious by keeping his distance from Reapix.

"Aries isn't strong with attack power. I'll have to wait for her to make a move and counter attack." Cody said.

"I'm not going to waste time on a pest like you." Malina said. Reapix unleashed a dark purple form of the grim reaper and Cody was already terrified with fear and couldn't move.

"This power, it's so dark." Cody said.

"You can't win against me." Malina said. "You're too young and too inefficient. Enjoy your trip into a place of infinite darkness. You were a fool to enter here in the first place."

"Too young, too inefficient, a fool?" Cody whispered to himself. The reaper raised its scythe and send out gale force winds mixed with dark energy and Cody didn't even bother to fight back. Even the people in the stands ran away.

"Cody!" Davis shouted as they ran over, but there was no sign of him. "Cody, where are you?!" He spotted Aries and saw it was covered in cracks. "Oh no."

"That's right." They saw Malina and her bey was still spinning, while showing dark energy, and making her the automatic winner. "He's mine now. Only two battles left to go until I have ultimate power. When that happens, I shall make this world bend to my knees."


	11. Vampire Bey Fangs

The first round of the Nitro Battle Battler tournament has come to an end. The four finalist are Davis, Malina, Ross, and Fenir. All four of them stared at each other as everyone waited for the next match ups.

"As exciting as round one was, we've got to move on into round two." D.J. announced. They all looked up at the screen and saw them. Davis was against Fenir and Ross was going against Malina. "Looks like we've got some epic battles to come. So come back tomorrow to watch them." Davis and Ross were walking down the halls and were getting anxious for their battles.

"I'm glad it's Malina. I'm going to bring her down." Ross said, but saw that Davis remained quiet. He kept thinking about Cody.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault to what happened to Cody. I was the one who gave him the invitation." Davis said.

"Stop blaming yourself. We had no idea what the pairings would be like." Ross said. "That really could have been any of us. All we can do now is try even harder from here on out."

"You're right. It's up to you and me now." Davis agreed.

…

Fenir

Fenir was in their headquarters. He was actually excited that he was going to battle Davis tomorrow.

"The time has finally come. I cannot wait." Fenir said, but then he saw the training room was opened and heard some sort of commotion going on. He looked inside and saw Dreay and Francis were battling Malina. It also looked like both of them were in a panic.

"Please stop." Francis said.

"No more. I can't take it." Dreyar begged.

"Sorry, can't do that." Malina said. Reapix charged in and attacked the both Fransco and Werevler.

"What's going on?" Fenir asked.

"How nice of you to join us." Fenir looked up to see Yu watching.

"Why are all of them battling?" Fenir said.

"This is the least these two can do after they were defeated." Yu said.

"Reapix!" Malina shouted. Reapix unleashed its dark power and knocked the two beys down and stopped spinning. Then, two skeleton like energy hands came out.

"You can't do this to us!" Dreyar said.

"Spare us. We won't fail again." Francis said, but the two hands reached out and grabbed the both of them head to toe. Both of them were pulled in and lost inside the bey. Fenir could not believe what he just saw.

"I don't understand. You said that you knew Francis would lose." Fenir said, but he found his answer in the grin Yu was giving. "You mad man! You were planning on feeding us to Malina all along. We're not your pawns."

"You should consider yourself lucky, Fenir." Yu said. "You were able to beat Ken and move on to the next round. If you lose to Davis, that's it for you." Fenir knew he was in a critical situation now.

….

The Next Day

The second round of the tournament was about to be underway.

"Welcome back everyone." D.J. announced. "We're about to start the second round. Please join me in welcoming our two bladers, Davis and Fenir." Both of them stepped up and you could actually feel the flames of conflict that burned from them.

"Wow. You can actually feel the tension between those two." Yolei said.

"I can see that these two have been waiting for this." Gatomon said.

"You've got that right. He and Davis had a talk a few nights ago and this is where they were going to settle things." Veemon said.

'I'm not losing to him. He does seem to have the heart of a blader, I can tell, but he still has to be stopped.' Davis thought.

'I can't lose. If I do, I'm through and be Malina's next meal. I'm not going to lose to him either way.' Fenir thought.

"It looks like words don't need to be said. These two are all set to go." D.J. said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Dragix and Dracrule have been launched and the battle has started.

"Take him down, Dragix!" Davis shouted.

"Give it all you have, Dracrule!" Fenir shouted as the two beys clashed together in great impact.

'I've got to be careful. I don't know anything about Dracrule and he took me down easily the last time we fought.' Davis thought as he thought back to that time. 'He took my special move and didn't even bother to avoid it. However, I have gotten stronger.'

"You better not take your mind off the game." Fenir warned him as Dracule was able to push Dragix away.

"I'm not done yet!" Davis said. Dragix tackled Dracrule. "Now spin hard, Dragix!" Dragix was going as fast as it could and the friction in the performance tip allowed it to jump and sent Dracrule in the air with it. Both of them bounced off the edge of the stadium and kept going.

"Look at that! Both beys have been sent flying and avoided a stadium out." D.J. announced.

"You won't win this with a stadium out." Fenir said.

"I wasn't hoping to win that way." Davis said as he was grinning away. This was one of those battles Davis got real excited about. "Come at me with all you've got. I dare you."

"We'll soon see about that. It's too early for that now." Fenir said. "Now Dracrule!" Dracrule charged right in and was launching a barrage of attacks on Dragix. "There is no escape from the vampire. Once its fangs have bitten its victim, you are doomed."

"We'll see about that. Dragix!" Davis commanded and Dragix was able to escape from Dracrule's grasp. "Now give it all you've got. Race hard and take him down." Dragix raced around and did laps around the stadium, gaining speed, and finally smashing right into Dracrule.

"Boom! Dragix hit Dracrule hard, but Dracrule is not going down so easily." D.J. announced.

"Keep it up Davis!" Ken cheered.

"You can beat this guy." Yolei said.

"I must say I'm impressed. You have gained much strength since the last time I battled you." Fenir said. "You really are worthy of your title, I see it now."

"Thanks for the compliments. Does that mean you're willing to submit?" Davis said.

"In your dreams!" Fenir shouted. "I think the time has come now. Reveal your fangs, Dracrule!"

"Reveal your fangs? What does that mean?" Davis said and saw Dracrule made some sort of adjustment. Dracrule charged forward and had more power in its attack as it smashed right into. "What?!" Then Dracrule started to do circles around Dragix as it attacked. "What's going on? Where is this power coming from?"

"Vampires hold the ability to conceal their fangs." Fenir said. "To put in a way you'll understand, the spin track and the fusion wheel are able to split about a half a centimeter apart. When that is happened, a set of fangs come out, meaning an extra set of blades. This is Dracrule's true power.

"That means, up until now, you haven't been using your full strength!" Davis said.

"You haven't seen the beginning of what I can do." Fenir said. "Now there is no hope. You're bey shall be drained of all of its life."

"This is bad. Dragix is caught in the grasp of Dracrule. If he doesn't do something soon, he's going to lose it." D.J. said.

"That's not going to happen!" Davis shouted and Dragix was able to break free from Dracrule.

"How?! It's impossible!" Fenir said.

"Fenir, the real battle starts right now!" Davis said.

"That's good. I can't wait to crush you." Fenir said and both the dragon and the vampire rose beside them. Both beys charged in and crashed right into each other, as an exciting battle is just getting started.


	12. Blazing Hearts Collide

Davis' and Fenir's battle continued to rage on throughout the stadium. Now that Fenir has revealed his true power with Dracrule, they both have a real fight on their hands.

"Drain him of all his power, Dracrule!" Fenir said.

"Don't let them push us around Dragix!" Davis said. Both of their beys continued to crash against each other and you could feel the shockwaves in the stands.

"This is getting intense." Yolei said.

"You can feel the power all the way up here." Ken said. Ross was watching from the entrance of the stands.

"Come on. You can't lose this Davis." Ross said.

"Both bladers are not giving the other an inch. I'm just predicting, but this looks like it's going to be a close one." D.J. announced as the crowd got more pumped up.

"You don't stand a chance against me now. Rise, Dracrule!" Fenir said. The astral vampire rose up and smashed its fist against Dragix.

"This isn't good. Dragix can't handle all those attacks if that bey has sharp blades and I bet it does." Yolei said.

"You're no match for the true power of Dracrule." Fenir said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Attack him, Dragix!" Davis said. Dragix raced around and hit against Dracrule and just took off. Then it did the same thing over and over.

"A hit and run tactic? Is that the best you can do?" Fenir said.

"I think so. Take a close look on the paths Dragix is on." Davis said and everyone took a closer look.

"It would seem that Dragix is attacking in a cross shaped pattern." D.J. announced.

"Yeah. You're weak against that." Davis said.

"What makes you say that?" Fenir said.

"It's because your bey is like a vampire and all vampires hate crosses. I can even use a wooden steak and garlic if I wanted to." Davis said. He laughed thinking he had an easy victory, but it was dead silent to everyone. "What?"

"This is a bey battle! That stuff would work on an actual vampire, but not on a piece of metal!" Fenir shouted.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Davis said and felt a little embarrassed. Everyone else could not believe he was stupid enough to think like that.

"Did he really think that would work?" Wormmon said.

"He can be so silly that's it not even funny." Aramdillomon said.

"Enough games!" Fenir yelled as Dracrule was able to stop Dragix in its tracks and pushed it away.

"I'm not going down that easily. Take to the sky, Dragix!" Davis said. Dragix raced to the edge and jumped up. Then it came right down and grinded against the top of Dracrule.

"Get it off!" Fenir shouted as Dracrule raced around to take Dragix off it.

"Oh man, this is fun. Isn't it Fenir?" Davis said.

"Come again?" Fenir said.

"That's what Beyblade is suppose to be. Not only is it about two spirits clashing against each other, it's suppose to be fun too." Davis said.

"Don't feed me that crude." Fenir said and had Davis wondered what he meant. "It's not for me. It's how I work and if I don't win, I'm done for."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Davis said.

"Just let it go. You'll see what I mean when I get through with you." Fenir said. Dracrule was able to get free from Dragix and started racing around the ring and Dragix went after it. "I think it's time someone put you in your place.

"Give it your best shot." Davis said. Dracrule moved to the side and managed to get behind Dragix and attacked.

"It's one fierce attack after another. How long can these two keep at it?" D.J. announced.

"He's right." Fenir said and Dracrule pulled back.

"What is this? Why did Dracrule pull away?" D.J. said.

"This won't end at this rate. I say we give it all we've got in one attack and hold nothing back." Fenir said.

"Are you serious?" Davis said.

"I am." Fenir said and looked up to Yu's booth. He had to win or else he would be done for, he be Malina's next victim. He had to win at all costs. "I am willing to go to the extreme."

"If that's what you want, then so be it." Davis said. "Now Dragix, unleash all of your power!" Dragix started spinning faster and flew high into the air, higher than usual. "Special move! Shining Shooting Vampire Star!"

"Special move! King Vampire Burning Fang Crunch!" Fenir said. Dragix came down in a giant fireball as the dragon descend from the heavens. Dracrule released a mixture of red and black energy and took the form of giant fangs that the vampire flew in behind.

"GOOOOOOO!" Both of them shouted at the top of their lungs. Their two most powerful moves crashed into each other as neither bey was giving in and neither were the bladers. However, neither could handle all the power and caused an explosion that destroyed the stadium and blew the both of them back. Everyone wondered what happened as the smoke was so thick that they couldn't see a thing.

"I don't know what just happened, but it must have been something big. Did either one of them even withstood that?" D.J. said. The smoke was finally begin to lift and the unthinkable was standing in front of everyone. "This is unreal! The stadium is completely destroyed, but both beys are still going." Dracrule and Dragix were still spinning, but both Fenir and Davis were knocked out.

"Is it over?" Gatomon said, but they all saw that both of them tried to get up.

"Now that was insane." Davis said with a laugh.

"Maybe, but I'm still going strong." Feenir said.

"This is incredible! After a power collision like that, both bladers still have the strength to keep going." D.J. announced. Davis seemed to have noticed something on Fenir's struggling face. It was like he was shown something he haven't seen in a while and he smiled. They stood up, scratched up and beaten, but neither of them were giving up.

"I don't think I have enough power to do another one of those." Davis said.

"Me either. Without a stadium, it looks like there's only one way that this is going to an end." Fenir said and Davis knew what it was. Their beys charged right at each other and Davis and Fenir moved with the motions as they jumped. They tumbled down, but kept going. Their hearts were on fire in this battle and those flames were not going out.

"What's going on? Are they moving with their beys?" D.J. said.

"This is a real battle. This flame in me is not going out." Davis said.

"That goes the same with me." Fenir said as they were both on their hands and knees. Both of them looked at each other and, even Fenir, smiled. They were having the time of their lives.

"Let's go!" Both said. They got up and started racing with their beys and when they crashed against each other, the two bladers grazed each other.

"I'm not done with you!" Fenir shouted.

"Bring it on!" Davis said. Fenir ran against the wall and Davis slid against the ground. As their beys continued to attack each other.

"Davis looks like he's having fun." Veemon said.

"Both of them are. They truly are bladers." Ken said.

"That doesn't change the fact that this has to end." Yolei said.

"Davis and Fenir look like they're just about out of energy." D.J. declared as both beys were slowing down and bladers were breathing hard. "I think we're nearing the end." They screamed as they pushed for one last attack. Dragix and Dracrule pushed hard against each other until they passed and stood samurai sword style. Everyone waited for the results on who would win and the suspense was killing them.

"Davis Motomiya, your power knows no bounds." Fenir said and collapsed and Dracrule had a sleep out.

"It's done! Davis wins and moves on to the final round!" D.J. shouted and the crowd cheered after the most exciting battle ever.

"Hey Fenir, are you doing okay, do you need help?" Davis asked.

"Why would I accept it from you?" Fenir said.

"Don't be like that. You weren't before." Davis said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Fenir said.

"I remembered. We met before." Davis said, but Fenir didn't understand. "We were both a part of that day on summer years ago, when Myotismon came and took people to the convention center and all the ghost like digimon, named Bakemon, took everyone there."

"Wait! I remember that day." Fenir said.

…

Flashback

Bakemon were taking people right off the streets. Fenir was a little boy and he was scared and didn't know what to do or even what was going on.

"Hello? Mom, Dad, where are you?" Fenir called out, but someone his age grabbed his wrist.

"It's not safe. You've got to hide." He kid said and pulled him away.

"Wait! I've got to find my Mommy and Daddy." Fenir said.

"They would want you safe." The kid brought him to a trash can and put Fenir in it. "You stay in here and don't come out until it quiets down."

"But what about you?" Fenir asked.

"Don't worry. I'll find another place to hide. Stay safe and be quiet." Fenir saw the kid's face and it was Davis. He closed the lid, but ended up getting captured himself.

End of Flashback

….

Fenir couldn't believe it with his eyes widen and his mouth hanging opened. His enemy was the one that saved him when he was kid.

"You were the one that saved me." Fenir said.

"When I went back, you were already gone. I'm glad to know you were safe the entire time, especially since you're a talented blader. That's a relief because this bad feeling in my heart never left until now." Davis said with a smile. Fenir could just not believe what he found out. He grabbed his bey and walked off. "Where are you going?"

"I need time to think this over." Fenir said and continued walking.

"That's it everyone. We'll soon meet Davis' opponent, Ross or Malina!" D.J. said. After the battle, Fenir had almost no energy. His vision was hazy and he was leaning against the wall. He was able to look ahead to see Malina and her wicked grin. Fenir could no longer run, he accepted his fate, but he knew, deep down, Davis will save him like he did last time.


	13. Monsoon like Rage

At the airport, an airplane from America landed down. The people who got off, two people were mixed in the crowd. They were Ross' friends Marissa and Brandon.

"Remind me why you wanted to come all the way to Japan?" Brandon said. "It's perfectly fine to watch the tournament Ross is in on the television."

"I know. It's just a bad feeling I have. I just want to make sure he's going to be okay." Marissa said.

"Alright! The new stadium is in and it's double enforced so no one will break it to pieces." D.J. said. "Davis is our first finalist and we'll about to see who the second is. Will it be the girl of mystery, Malina, or the guy who makes the ocean tremble, Ross?" After his battle, Yolei was fixing up Dragix and Davis was resting.

"You just don't know how to take it easy? Dragix has some deep scratches." Yolei said.

"Sorry. Guess I did get carried away." Davis said.

"Let's just hope Ross won't be as reckless." Yolei said. They both went up to the stands and got ready to watch the battle.

"Here come out two bladers right now." D.J. said and Malina and Ross stepped up to the ring.

"How nice. I get to add a really strong blader to my collection." Malina said.

"I'm not losing to you. This is where it ends for you, witch." Ross said. 'I'm gonna have to go all out if I want to have a chance against her. She's already taken the power of so many people and have captured innocent spirits. I have to win, for everyone!' He thought. They pulled out Reapix and Leviathan and were ready to start.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Everyone said as the battle has now started.

"I'll end this as quickly as possible. Leviathan!" Ross shouted. Leviathan was the first to attack and grinded hard against Reapix.

"You have tons of power. I'm going to enjoy this one." Malina said.

"There's plenty more from where that came from." Ross said. Reapix and Leviathan continued to crash against each other, matching each other strike for strike.

"We're off to a heated battle right from the start. Now we see why these people were chosen to battle here." D.J. stated.

"Not bad, but you're going to need more than that." Malina said and Reapix started pushing Leviathan towards the edge of the stadium.

"Uh oh, that's not good for Leviathan. Are we looking towards a stadium out?" D.J. said.

"Not going to happen." Ross said. Leviathan was pushed out, but was able to get right back in the fight.

"Oh, you're good. I would be impressed, but you know that somewhere inside that you don't stand a chance." Malina said. "You know what I did to your friends. Just imagine what I can do to you."

"You're only kidding yourself." Ross said.

"Am I? I can see the fear inside you. You're afraid." Malina said. Ross was already getting annoyed, but it gave Reapix the chance to strike. Ross just now noticed.

'I see. She likes to play mind games with her opponents and finish them off.' Ross thought. "Those tricks of yours might work on others, but they won't work on me." Leviathan attacked and pushed hard against Reapix. "Does that look like I'm afraid?"

"Ross is going hard and heavy out there." Davis said.

"He better. We've got to pull out all the stops if we're going to save our friends and beat this girl." Ken said.

"Yeah, but at this rate he's just throwing attacks around. He better have a strategy or else this battle is going to go one sided." Yolei said. Reapix and Leviathan continued to crash against each other.

"Keep strong Leviathan!" Ross said.

"Destroy him. I want you to crush his soul!" Malina said as Reapix attacked again and again. "Drop into the darkness, abandon all hope you have."

"Will you shut up? You're starting to bug me." Ross said. "Leviathan, slice up that bey!"

"I think not! I think it's time I show you my true power." Malina said. Reapix started to glow and released the grim reaper as it sliced against Leviathan.

"Leviathan!" Ross shouted out and Leviathan was being blown away with each strike. Reapix was giving Leviathan the chance to recover.

"That's right. Fall into your despair. I know you wish to save your friends, but you'll end up failing." Malina said.

'Don't listen to her. I can win.' Ross told himself in his head. He tried to block out her voice, but her words were getting deep inside.

"I can see it. I can see into your soul." Malina said. "If you fail, you fail your friends. You always seemed like an outcast. No one wanting to talk to you or wanting to work with you."

"How does she know that?" Ross said.

"I just said I can see into your soul. I can see what you have felt." Malina said as Reapix continuously attacked Leviathan.

"What's going on down there? It's like Ross isn't trying to fight anymore." D.J. said.

"My darkness will consume you and your sorrow will be the key. You can feel it. It's like I hold a dark grip over you." Malina said and it was like two claws of energy had their grasp on Ross as he tried to cover his ears to keep her voice from reaching him.

"Not listening." Ross said.

"What's going on down there?" Gotsumon said.

"It seems like Malina is reaching into what Ross felt as pain, sadness, and anything else like that to cloud his judgement." Hawkmon said.

"You can't deny the truth." Malina said. "Fall into the darkness. You're all alone here." She saw something inside him that she knew would really get to him. "You're alone like you are knowing you can't be with the one you love."

"Say what?" Ross said and pictured his friend Marissa.

"You know that you can't be with the one you love." Malina said. "You wish you could and believe you will one day, but you're afraid if you do something you will regret it and lose her as a friend. You're all about going for it, but you can't do that for yourself."

"That's not true." Ross said.

"It is. I can see it inside. You've failed this battle and everything. Now I will crush your bey and your spirit. That is the true purpose of battle" Malina said and Reapix launched and onslaught of attacks and Ross was fighting back. Ross was actually falling for all she has said.

"She's right." Ross murmured. "There's no way I can win. I can actually feel my strength and my spirit breaking apart. You guys….I'm sorry."

"No Ross! Don't listen to her!" Ross looked to the entrance and saw both Marissa and Brandon running up to him.

"Marissa, Brandon? What are you two doing here?" Ross said.

"We came here for you. Looks like Marissa's feeling was right." Brandon said.

"You can't listen to her. I know you can win." Marissa said. "We're with you all the way. Now beat this girl already."

'That's right, I'm not fighting alone.' Ross thought and slapped himself. "Thanks I needed that." He brought his attention back to the battle. "Leviathan!" Leviathan finally was able to fight back.

"Wow! I don't know what happened, but it looks like Ross got his second wind." D.J. said.

"What happened? I thought I had you." Malina said as she was surprised.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to you." Ross said as Leviathan attacked again and again. "I have too many people counting on me." Levithan smashed hard into Reapix and was able to push it back.

"I don't understand. How can you keep going? How can your bey keep spinning?" Malina said.

"It's my spirit. My spirit burns bright and I can feel Leviathan's spirit rising with mine." Ross said. "As long as I never let my spirit fall, Leviathan will continue to spin."

"Spirit?" Malina said.

"A bey battle isn't about crushing your opponents. Don't you get that yet?" Ross said. "It's about two spirits colliding together in an epic battle. Without you knowing that, you can't win!"

"You tell her Ross!" Brandon cheered.

"That's it. He's going to win." Marissa said.

"I'm ending this right now!" Ross said as the beast rose and Leviathan and Ross were releasing tons of energy. "Special move! Leviathan! Neptune Monsoon!" Leviathan created a giant wave mixed with tremendous amounts of energy. It crashed down and caused an explosion. Ross was breathing hard and Leviathan was barely spinning, but it looked like it was all over.

"He did it!" Marissa said.

"Nice!" Brandon said.

"Way to go!" Ken said.

"I knew he would win." Davis said.

"I did it. I used up all my energy, but it's over." Ross said as he was filled with glee, but then he heard laughter. When the smoke cleared, Repix was still spinning and Malina looked like a psychopath. "No. That's impossible."

"Now you've done it." Malina said as she was releasing dark energy. "You truly pushed me. For this, you will truly suffer!" Reapix and attacked Leviathan mercilessly.

"Leviathan!" Ross said and could actually feel the pain as he gasped in it. Reapix attacked relentlessly and Ross was suffering because of it. "I don't have any strength left. I can't fight back."

"That's it, feel the pain and suffer!" Malina said and Reapix kept attacking.

"No Leviathan." Ross said and was losing strength and couldn't fight back. It was truly awful to everyone.

"Someone make her stop." Yolei said.

"The battle is over. Stop torturing him." Ken said.

"I think it's time I showed you my special move." Malina said and tons of dark energy was being released with the reaper. "Special move! Reapix! Demising Scythe!" The reaper swung its scythe and released an energy slash that blasted Leviathan and Ross felt the impact. That was the end as Leviathan stopped spinning. "It's not over yet. Now you're mine! This is what happens when you oppose me." Reapix was going for another attack to destroy Leviathan, but then another bey came in.

"Stop it!" They turned to the entrance and saw Davis.

"Davis." Ross said with what little strength he had left.

"Don't worry about it." Davis said as he walked up next to him and faced Malina. "I've had it with you. I'm not going to let you take another one of my friends."

"Oh really. How about we have the final battle right now?" Malina offered and Davis was actually tempted.

"No, Davis can't. Both he and Dragix haven't recovered from the battle with Fenir." Yolei said and Yu took a stand from his seat.

"As the sponsor as this tournament, I give you your finalists, Malina and Davis. The finals shall be held tomorrow." Yu said.

"I guess we'll wait then." Malina said and left.

"Davis." Ross said and Davis turned to see he was in bad condition. "I'm sorry." He collapsed and the lens of his goggles broke as they fell right off. All three of his friends ran to his side.

"Ross, wake up." Davis said.

"Can you hear us?" Marissa said as they tried to get him to wake up. He might have escaped the dark grasp, but even he didn't survive.


	14. Grim Reaper vs Dragon

Ross was brought to the hospital after his battle with Malina. Even though he did escape her clutches, he suffered great damage. All of his friends gathered around his bed and were concerned for his wellbeing.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ken said.

"The doctor said he's suffer both physical and mental damage. There's no way of knowing when he'll wake up." Yolei said.

"Hey Brandon, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you and Marissa even doing here?" Davis asked.

"It was her idea. When we found out that Ross was in this tournament with that psycho girl, she had this feeling and she just wanted to come over to see if Ross was going to be okay." Brandon said.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Marissa said.

"Ross was lucky you showed up when you did. It could have been nasty." Davis said. "You seem to care a lot about him Marissa and I think Ross cares a lot about you." He tried to lighten the mood, but he looked down at Ross' broken goggles in his hand. He knew that this was a serious matter and he was the only one left that could put an end to this.

….

Yu

Yu was going over the footage of the battles that have already happened. Everything was going just as he planned, even better since Davis was the only one left.

"This is truly splendid." Yu said as he had a drink. "Once Malina defeats Davis Motomiya, there won't be anyone left that shall dare get in our way."

"I'm coming in." Malina said and entered as she was giving off a dark aura.

"You look like you're having a great time. Is there something I can do for you?" Yu said.

"I'm hungry." Malina said.

"Well, there is plenty of food down in the kitchen." Yu said.

"No. I mean I'm hungry for my next victim. The last one manage to escape because of that Davis boy." Malina said. "So I was thinking that you'll have to do."

"What? Oh, I see. You're taking on comedy. That was actually a good joke." Yu said as he stood up and walked to the other side of the desk.

"I'm not joking." Malina said.

"Are you serious? You can't. I brought you into this world. You're really going to betray me like this?" Yu said.

"You were nothing more than my own pawn. I do thank you for bringing me here, but you are no longer of any use." Malina said as she launched Reapix.

"This is madness. You can't do this to me, not after everything I've done." Yu said. The astral form of the grim reaper rose up. It swing its scythe horizontally and absorbed Yu. The only thing left were his glasses and Malina smashed them. She looked to the footage of Davis and his battles.

"I have a feeling that this might be my most delicious meal yet." Malina said. "I can feel it. I'm almost at my full power. It won't be long and when I'm done with this final battle, I shall make the world mine."

…

The Hospital

It soon became dark out and Ross' condition hasn't gotten any better.

"You think he will wake up?" Patamon said.

"I'm sure he will. We just need to have patience." Gatomon said.

"You guys keep an eye on him. I've got to get ready for the final battle with Malina." Davis said as he stepped out. Yolei got concerned for him and followed.

"Davis wait. You're really going through with it? Are you really going to battle Malina?" Yolei said.

"I have to." Davis said.

"You can't. Enough people have gotten hurt because of this madness. You haven't recovered from your fight with Fenir." Yolei said and pulled out her computer. "It's not just you. Dragix hasn't recovered yet either. If you go through with this, I don't know if Dragix can be repaired. Please, just walk away or at least postpone the final battle with Malina."

"I can't do that." Davis said.

"But Davis…" "You don't get it!" Davis shouted as an interruption.

"Malina has attacked all of our friends. She's stolen their power and now holds Kari, T.K., and Cody as her prisoners." Davis said. "I have to face her for them. They're counting on me to win. If I were to turn away from this battle now, I never be able to face them again." He claimed and kept moving forward to prepare himself for what might be the last battle.

…

The Tournament Building

Davis entered in the arena through the stands. He took a good look around at the place that could be where his last battle lies if what Yolei said is true.

"I've been waiting for you." He looked down to see Malina sitting down and staring right at him.

"Malina!" Davis said.

"I was thinking we have the final battle right now. Yu is out of commission so he won't be able to stop us." Malina said and Davis knew what she meant by that.

"You monster." Davis said.

"What do you say, Davis? Are you in or not?" Malina said. Davis knew he had to face her, regardless of his own safety, she had to be stopped.

"Let's go." Davis said. Both of them went to the stadium and got themselves ready.

"Let's, how you mortals say, raise the roof." Malina said and snapped her fingers. A set of railings ram around them and the arena started to rise. The floor rose up as the bey stadium became the top of a 400 foot tower. "I figure the battle would be more interesting. Did you expect anything less for the final battle of the tournament?"

"I guess not." Davis said.

"Good. Now let's get this started. Your friends are calling for you to join them." Malina said.

"My friends are calling, but it's to save them." Davis said as she pulled out hers, but when he pulled out his, he flinched as his arms sored in pain.

"Is something wrong?" Malina said.

"Nothing I can't handle." Davis said and was ready to battle.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Both of them said. Dragix went to attack first, but Reapix's power was too strong as Dragix's attack didn't even affected it. Reapix attacked and the impact even blew Davis back and hit the railing and he winced in pain.

"I knew you were strong, but this is ridiculous." Davis said.

"I owe it all to the power I've acquired." Malina said.

"You mean all the power you stole." Davis said.

"I can see that you're in pain and your bey doesn't seem to be doing much better." Malina said. "At this rate, victory will be mine and you will join your friends." The final battle has begun, but Davis is in bad shape. Can he fight through the pain and win? One way or the other, this actually might be his final battle as a blader.


	15. Free a Heart

The final battle between Davis and Malina. Davis was already injured and was having a hard time to battle.

"I have to stay strong." Davis said as he fought through the pain. "If lose to her than it's all over."

"You lost before this battle has even begun." Malina said. Reapix released more of its dark power and blew Dragix and Davis back.

"If I am going down, I'm at least going down with a fight. Dragix!" Davis said. Dragix charged into attack and tried to push it back, but Reapix was able to hold its ground. Reapix was able to push it away so easily.

"I guess the final battle won't be as satisfying as I expected." Malina said.

"We're just getting started." Davis said, but he was finding it most difficult to even move. "Yolei was right." He murmured. "I can't battle with these injuries and Dragix probably isn't doing all that much better."

"Check this out. Reapix, Reaping Wind!" Malina shouted. The astral reaper rose and started swinging its scythe. It launched energy slashes and tried to hit Dragix as it tried to avoid it.

"Now what's going on?" Davis said.

"I haven't shown you everything." Malina said.

"I can see that, but I'm still not going to lose. Come on, Dragix, I know you can do it." Davis said. Dragix was able to avoid all the slashes and slammed right into Reapix.

"You do have the strength to fight, even in your weaken state, it's admirable, but you can't win!" Malina shouted as she flexed more of her power. This time, it blew Davis so hard that it knocked him over the railings. He grabbed on and was holding on for dear life, but his grip was slipping from the pain.

"This isn't good." Davis complained and heard Malina laughed.

"It looks like this is the end." Malina said.

"She might be right. I don't know if I can hold on for very long." Davis said.

"You can't give up, Davis!" Davis looked to see all his friends and many others on the rooftop of the building next to him. He looked down and saw there were others as well.

"Where did all these insects come from?" Malina said.

"Don't quit, Davis. That's not like you." Ken said.

"You said that everyone is counting on you." Yolei said.

"We know you can win." Brandon said.

"We all have faith in you!" Veemon said.

"If anyone can do it, it's you." Gatomon said. Everyone started to cheer for Davis. It was the support and belief that gave him the strength to climb back up and got back in the fight.

"They're all right. I can't give up." Davis said. "You think this is where it ends, but you're wrong. This is where the battle truly starts." That was when a helicopter that carried D.J. came over.

"Look like these two got an early start." D.J. said. "We are now in the final battle between Malina and Davis and we're broadcasting live. Who's going to win and take it all?"

"That's simple. It's going to be me!" Malina said and released more power than before.

"That's not going to happen." Davis said. Dragix charged right in and this time it sent Reapix flying.

"What? Where is this power coming from?" Malina said.

"I've got the support of everyone. You're on your own. There is no way you can beat me now." Davis said.

"That's ludicrous." Malina said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said. Dragix and Reapix crashed into each other.

"This battle is underway now." D.J. said, but then spotted something. "Hold up a second. It looks like Dragix is being pushed back."

"I was afraid of this." Yolei said as she pulled out Dragix's stats.

"What's the matter?" Brandon said.

"Dragix was still in the process of being repaired." Yolei said. "Davis has also been injured. It's going to be a difficult battle for him. He's going to need a miracle."

"That's nothing to worry about. Davis is known for making miracles after all." Veemon said.

"But if this battle goes on for too long, Dragix will be shattered to pieces." Yolei said.

"Then, he'll end this before that happens." Armadillomon said.

"You just need to have faith, Yolei." Hawkmon said.

"I do have faith. I'm just concerned on what might happen." Yolei said.

"Don't focus on what might happen. Just focus on what you want to happen." Brandon said.

"Oh, you're right. Come on, Davis! Take this witch down!" Yolei cheered.

"It's no use. You have no power compared to me." Malina said and Dragix was sent flying.

"I wouldn't start celebrating too soon." Davis said. "Now, Dragix! Special move! Dragon Meteor!" Dragix came down in a fireball. It came down on Reapix and pushed with full force.

"There it is, Davis' special move! The question is, can he hold out?" D.J. announced.

"I don't like to repeat myself. You have no power compared to mine!" Malina said and Dragix was able to be repelled. "You cannot win. You are just prolonging the inevitable. It's only a matter of time until you join you friends in the darkness."

"That isn't going to happen?" Davis said.

"You're weak and it's like a ball and chain weighing you down." Malina said.

"No. I'm just finding it hard to believe that those words are coming out Kari's lips." Davis said and he realized something. "That's right. You never absorbed Kari's spirit, you just have control of her body."

"Who's Kari? Oh, you mean the girl this body belongs to." Malina said. "You might as well save your words. She can't escape."

"I don't believe that." Davis said. "Kari has had a hard time fighting off the powers of darkness, but she doesn't do it alone. I know you can hear me Kari. You can fight her, break free."

"I just said that it's no use. Reapix, silence him!" Malina said. Reapix smashed into Dragix with full force that it caused the whole tower to shake.

"Reapix is giving off some serious power. How is Davis going to fight off against it since his special move didn't seem to affect it?" D.J. asked.

"I know you're in there Kari. You would never let darkness corrupt you." Davis said. "You have to remember all the good times we had. Remember Gatomon and your brother Tai."

"It's no use. She's gone and I am in control." Malina said, but then she felt pain in her head. "Wait, what's happening to me?" She said as she grabbed it. "It can't be. Is that girl trying to regain control of her body?"

"That's it Kari." Davis said. "Focus on my voice. I know you can free yourself. You just have to keep fighting."

"What's he trying to do?" Brandon said.

"He's trying to free Kari from Malina's grasp." Ken said.

"I don't get it." Brandon said.

"Malina is really an evil spirit that took control of Kari. That's why she's been acting the way she has been." Yolei said. "He's trying to free her."

"Everyone, you have to help me. We've got to free Kari from Malina. She's being possessed." Davis begged out to everyone.

"He's right! You have to free yourself Kari. I know you can hear us." Ken called out.

"You can do it, Kari. Don't let that thing control you!" Gatomon said. Everyone was calling out to her and Malina couldn't take it. It was like there were a bunch of hammers pounding on the inside of her head.

"No! I control this body now. You can't get rid of me that easily." Malina said as she was fighting back, but Kari's pure heart and the power of the light she held was too strong. Malina released a bright light from her body and Kari was shot through it with Davis catching her.

"Kari, are you alright? Speak to me." Davis said. Kari began to open her eyes and he could see that they were her eyes.

"Davis? What happened and where am I?" Kari said.

"Kari!" Davis shouted and kissed her now that he had his girlfriend back. Kari was confused, but didn't question it as everyone rejoiced.

"What is everyone cheering about?" They looked back to see that energy was forming something. Purple energy gathered around and formed the spirit of a woman.

"So this is what you really look like Malina." Davis said.

"Yes. I might have lost a body, but I will not fall so easily. I still hold much power and I shall use it to crush you!" Malina said.


	16. Slay the Reaper Spirit

Light was starting to come into Ross' eyes as he was able awaken. When his sight was cleared, he saw that he was in the hospital.

"Ross, you're awake!" He looked over to his right and sat up as he saw Marissa.

"Marissa? What happened?" Ross said and remembered his battle with Malina. "Now I remember."

"You did seem in bad condition. I was worried if you would ever wake up." Marissa said.

"Hold on a second. Were you here, looking out for me this entire time?" Ross said with his face becoming red. He then heard some a sound and when he looked out the window he saw the tower. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. You're friend Davis is battling right now." Marissa said. Ross tried to get out of bed, but he barely had the ability to stand. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be walking yet."

"I have to get out there. I've got to see my friend battle and cheer him on since I can't fight." Ross said.

….

The Batttle

"This time, I don't know what to say. One girl was sent flying over to Davis and now another one that looks like a ghost comes out of nowhere." D.J. announced. "Just what the heck is going on down there?"

"What IS going on? I don't remember much of anything." Kari said as Davis held her close.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you about it later." Davis said, not taking his eyes away from Malina. "So you've decided to show your true self. I thought you would need a body."

"I can always find a suitable replacement, but after I send you into the nothingness from once you came from." Malina said. "Reapix!" Reapix started to race around the ring and after Dragix.

"That won't happen. Your time is over." Davis said. Dragix met the attack and those two kept attacking each other. If you could see hard enough, you would see the dragon and the reaper trading blows with each other.

"Go get her!" Ken said.

"You can beat her. Don't hold anything back." Yolei said.

"Dragix!" Davis shouted and Dragix was able to push Reapix down.

"I'm through with these games." Malina said. Reapix went with the force and went to the other side and jumped up.

"What's she doing?" Davis said.

"Behold, another form of my power. Release it Reapix!" Malina ordered as Reapix began to glow and shot out purple lightning and blasted Dragix off of the stadium.

"Dragix, no!" Davis shouted.

This is where it ends." Malina said as Reapix touched down. "Special move! Reapix! Demising Scythe!" Reapix was released its reaper form and it slashed horizontally as it blasted Dragix before it even hit the floor. It caused part of the stadium to break off.

"Kari!" Davis shouted as he grabbed onto her and the railing.

"That looked like it had serious power." D.J. said.

"That had to have finish him off." Malina said, but when the smoke clear, Dragix was still there. The problem was that Dragix was wobbling around. "It's miraculous that your bey is even in one piece after that, but it won't be much longer now."

"Yolei, what are the odds of Davis winning now?" Patamon said.

"Hold on." Yolei said as she tried to pull out the odds, but when they came up, it wasn't good. "0.01 percent?! I don't believe it. It's really the end. Dragix can't take another hit."

"So does that mean we're giving up on him?" Everyone looked to see Ross with Marissa helping him stay up.

"Ross? You shouldn't be up already?" Brandon said.

"You didn't expect me to sit by when one of my best friends needs me." Ross said. "Davis is not known to give up. It's when the odds are at his lowest that he rises up to the challenge. The least we can do is support him."

"You're right. I don't care what the odds are. Davis can still win this." Yolei said. Everyone agreed and started to cheer for him.

"I've had it. I will show you all my power." Malina said. In just one attack, Reapix banged against Dragix and it was set plummeting to the earth. "I win!"

"Oh my goodness gracious. Is it really all over? Has Davis lost?" D.J. asked.

"No way. I'm not finished yet." Davis said.

"Are you insane? You have lost. There's no way your bey could still be going after that." Malina said. "You will now fall into the darkness." Reapix released a dark cloud ad reached out for Davis, but when they were close, they burned to nothing. "What?"

"I told you that it wasn't over." Davis said. His mighty red dragon flew up with the bey riding up to the sky. "Fly Dragix! Fly higher than ever before!"

"How is this even possible?" Malina said.

"All that so call power you have is really just the power of everyone you battled and took theirs away." Davis said. "You could never beat me with a power that was never yours to begin with."

"No. All that power belongs to me." Malina said. "That's the kind of thought that had me locked away. Those who sealed me away claimed I took the power of innocents and robbed them of their souls. All I ever wanted was power and that's what I finally had. I'm not going to let a pest like you stand in the way of obtaining infinite power!"

"I hate to break it to you Malina, but you already lost this battle." Davis said as Dragix sored up into the cosmos. "Kari fought you to regain control and I know all the souls you stolen are fighting as well. I know they can hear me and I'm about to free them."

"This is all just nonsense!" Malina said.

"See for yourself! Special move! Dragix! Shining Shooting Dragon Starr!" Davis said. The dragon dived right down in a fireball that was bigger than ever before. The sun was finally rising of a new day and the end of an evil spirit as Dragix smashed into Reapix and Reapix broke to pieces.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Malina screeched as the flames and the light were so intense that it vaporized her. With Reapix destroyed, she could no longer stay and all the power and spirits she stolen were released. Rays of light scattered in the sky as all the powers returned to their rightful owners and all the spirits that she captured appeared outside the arena.

"What happened?" T.K. said.

"Are we free?" Cody said.

"It's over everyone! Davis has one!" D.J. declared and everyone cheered.

"You mean to tell me that he actually defeated Malina? I knew he would save us." Fenir said.

"T.K.!"

"Cody!" Both of them saw their friends running over to them and their digimon partners jumped right into their arms.

"Is it really over?" T.K. said.

"It sure is." Davis said as he managed to get down with Kari holding his hand.

"I knew you be able to do it." Fenir said.

"Thanks." Davis said and looked down at Dragix as it was burned and cracked. "However it looks like that was my last battle for a long time."

"Don't worry. If it takes me years, I'll get Dragix fixed." Yolei said.

"Good because I want another battle to start as soon as possible." Davis said.

"Where does he get the energy?" Marissa said.

"That's one of his qualities. When one battle is over, he just wants to go at it again." Ross said.

"How can I not after a battle like that? I fought mad man, an evil dictator, and a dark spirit." Davis said. "Come on everyone, say it with me. 3…"

"….2….1! Let it rip!"


End file.
